A Return
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is sequel to A New Chapter. It is a family drama of the increasing Castle Clan. It has been 6 years since the events in the previous story and things had changed. Soon they would even more for Card and her family.
1. Chapter 1

Card was doing very well in her advanced Biology class. Her busy schedule in being a Teaching Assistant along with her work load toward her PHD in applied biology made her happy. She was rushing to get to her office she unlocked the door and entered the cozy enclave she had made in her time at Columbia. Yes she did follow Alexis her older sister to Columbia.

There were many pictures of the growing Castle family. She herself officially changed her name to Card Alexis Castle about 2 years ago when she turn 21. She had just sat her satchel with her iPad and was beginning to read the submission of her students. It was only 2 more months then she would graduate at 22 the youngest Facility member to ever been chosen for a full professorship. Though, she was busy she made time for her family. They communicated by Skype, text or phone daily when Card could not manage to get away.

The Castle Clan as Jackson still referred to it was growing leaps and bounds. Alexis had managed to snag a man and now had a beautiful 2 year old Boy. Her Nephew Eric Castle Brown Jr. looked like her Father Rick. Card looked over at the picture of her smiling Sister with her two year old. He was born on Christmas Eve. That was a very Merry Christmas indeed. Kate had given birth the year January she came to live with them to twins a Boy and Girl they were now 5 and very rambunctious. Johanna the girl would beat up on her brother David constantly. Card had to smile of how David the younger one was always trying to hide behind either his Gramps Jim or Jackson's legs to get away from his overbearing sister. Kate was in the last stages of her pregnancy for her 3rd child.

They still lived at the loft but with the growing family Rick decided separating into adjoined apts made sense. So at the end of the Hall was Alexis and Eric Brown Sr. a soft spoken software designer who stayed at home and had frequent visits with Rick.

Next was a middle apt which housed The Grand parents and Sophie who had become a bit more sociable but still was the wary one of the group.

Finally the original Loft which had been expanded into the second apt so that the Grand parents could come and go but could close the door to the mayhem on the other side.

Card had a room there still however, she had been spending what little time left with her Fiancee Kevin Bacon. Yes it was one of the family members of The Kevin Bacon of the game 6 degree separation of Kevin Bacon. That they intend to marry in 2 months was something Card was looking forward too as the growing life in her womb. Yes she got knocked up but Kevin was a traditionalist. He wanted to marry before the child arrived. Card being sensible one declined that rushed marriage though it worked for her parents. They were married in Vegas.

The more she thought about it the pressure in the abdomen reminded her to eat. She got out her vitamins which Kevin had packed for her then the lone sandwich. She was mindlessly munching while reading and correcting the papers. Man if my tutors ever saw the English these people were using. They would have been ballistic. Card thought. She rarely these days remember much of her life or what could be jokingly called her life before Castle. In her mind those bad old days were long gone. It was hard work with the family therapist to finally break her out of the self imposed prison. It was a harder prison than her birth Mother was still in and hopefully she would stay there for another 100 years for all the damage her family did to people in the name of greed.

Card quickly searched though the papers and posted their grades. She sat back and her iPad reminded her that she had an 8 month checkup due today. Then Kevin's smiling face appeared.

"Hey Beautiful" Kevin said. He looked very much like his Famous Cousin younger self.

"Hey to you too...Daddy" Card said to the visage on the screen.

"So are you ready?" He asked as he beamed that Card called him that.

"Yeah I'm tying up loose ends here and I will meet you at the Doctor's office." Card said.

"That is great I love you. Bye now." Kevin said.

"Bye my love." Card said.

She was still contemplating eloping. It was beginning to make sense. Kevin had a way of inserting an idea which she would at first dismiss but over time she would see it his way. She was beginning to suspect this was one of those times. She got up then exited her office and took the driver service that Jackson still insisted that she would have to take. It had been 6 years since the last kidnapping attempt. She thought the older man and Sophie were over cautious but she still did as he asked.

The driver service deposited her at the entrance to her OB Gyn. She entered the building and was surprised to see her mother Kate sitting in the waiting area. She should not have been so surprised. They all used the same doctor for all the Castle births. Though, she was surprised to see Alexis with her two year old in tow coming in.

"Alexis" Card said standing up to greet her Sister. "…I did not expect you to show up how is the ME office treating you these days?"

The two Sisters hugged as Kate looked on and played with her Grandchild. He was so much like Rick with the same attitude and smile along with his bright intelligent blue eyes.

"Mom I'm glad I made it Eric thinks Number two is on the way." Alexis said.

"Really I hope so… You have been trying to increase your family for so long now." Kate said.

Not standing up because Eric Jr. had monopolized her lap. At this point Kevin came in and gave her a kiss and rub on the stomach.

He knew Card was carrying his son. Card loved the attention Kevin who did not need to work lavished on her and their unborn son.

"Kevin… I was thinking…You are right we should do what you said in the beginning."  
Card whispered.

Both Alexis and Kate strained to hear the whispered conversation. They did not need to know the gist of it because Kevin grabbed her ring finger hand rose up to his lips and kissed it looking very happy indeed.

Both Alexis and Kate were called away by the nurse that left Card and Kevin in a bit of communal bliss they just gazed at each other. The nurse had to call Card's name a few times before she responded. They were led to the Exam room. The procedure was done and the doctor noted that they were in good shape for a late January / early February birth. Though, he was a bit bigger than a normal 8 month old would be so he could come early. The Doctor warned.

"I was wondering…Does Card have any travel restrictions?" Kevin asked.

"Not at this time." The Doctor replied.

"Oh that is good…See Card you could do it if you want. I certainly would not mind." Kevin said.

"Yeah but I wanted Rick to walk me down the isle…" Card said.

"Card darling we can have a renewal of the vows at anytime you wish. I just so want to say that you are my wife and hopefully before this baby was born." Kevin said.

"Yes I guess I'm being silly go make the arrangements we will leave tonight! Tomorrow we should be legally wed." Card said kissing her husband to be,

They departed since Kevin had so much to do as Card waited in the lobby for her Sister and Kate to appear.

"Card it is good news! I'm pregnant!" Alexis said being held in her Sister's arms.

"Alexis that is great news…Can you keep a secret? Kevin and I are going to elope tonight." Card said.

"Really congrats I'm happy you finally saw reason. I thought you were being totally unreasonable in delaying. I married Eric as soon as I could. I have not been happier. You will be too with Kevin." Alexis said.

Alexis hugged her Sister as Kate came up.

"So how did your visit go" she asked.

"Mom…I'm pregnant and Card is eloping with Kevin tonight!" Alexis blurted out.

"Alexis I thought you were going to keep that a secret!" Card scolded her older Sister.

"So sorry Card it just came out." Alexis said being not so sorry.

Kate smiled at her two step and foster Daughters. She did not treat them any different than Johanna only difference they were adults and Johanna was just a child but she loved them all the same.

"That is great Alexis and Card Finally! I am happy for you darling!" Kate said hugging as Eric Jr. crowded in to be part of whatever the women were hugging about. He wanted to be hugged too. Kate reached down to pull up the two year old.

"So Mom, how is my Littlest Sister doing?" Card asked as they all got in the limo.

"Well Card she is doing well and we are on track for a January birth about the 2nd week." Kate said.

"Dad must be going crazy" Alexis said trying to keep Eric Jr. occupied.

"That he is…He is finishing the last few chapters of the Tyson book." Kate said.

The two Sisters grimaced at the name of the boogie man that had plagued their family for so long. Rick had barely escaped with his life after he and Kevin Ryan were captured by that mad man. The novel was a way for Rick to come to terms with his demon.

The car stopped and everyone got out. Card rushed up to her room and started packing. She was so excited. Alexis bid everyone good bye as she entered her apt. Kate was last to enter the loft and was met with a kiss by Rick who was still using a cane to get around. The physical therapist had done wonders. At first Rick remained hospitalized after being rescued by Esposito. Espo never talked about what he found. It was gruesome. Rick being injured had no idea what was going on.

"It was better that way" Espo said.

When Kate reached him at the hospital he was a mess. Rehabilitation was grueling and Kate took a year off the force to stay with him all the way. Now it was Christmas and the spirit of the season had buoyed his spirits too especially the younger ones.

"So how did it go at the Doctors?" Rick asked.

"I'm healthy Em is healthy so it looks like early January." Kate said.

"Well Captain Beckett well done." Rick said as he kissed her again.

They were broken up by David running full bore at them. Then next was Johanna screaming at the top of her lugs with a rubber hatchet in her hand, war paint on her face and feather in her headband.

"Whoa slow down there Princess what is wrong?" Rick asked by holding his good hand out to land on her head.

She stopped and looked up at her Daddy.

"Daddy he killed my doll! He took the head clean off so I'm going to do the same to him!" Johanna said fuming.

David peeking from behind his Mother's leg let out a whimper.

"Please don't let her chop off my head!" David pleaded.

Kate looked down at the pitiful expression of terror on her son's face.

"David did you do what she said?" Kate asked.

"Uh Huh we were playing guillotine…" David said "so she had to lose her head she was an enemy of the people!"

Kate now laid her eyes on Rick.

"What?" Rick said.

"I told you. You have to keep those books of your gruesome events up high!" Kate scolded.

"You David you were not supposed to be in Daddy's office so you could read those tales!" Kate said.

"But Mommy… It is history…You always want us to learn that." David said.

Kate sighed it was hard to argue with the fact it was history. And she had encouraged her children to discover their roots. She just did not expect he would be drawn to the French Revolution and Robespierre.

"It does not matter you apologize to your Sister and go play something less gruesome! How about getting out your Jedi light sabers? Card is here you might get her to play with you." Kate said mediating a peace treaty between the warring tribes.

"Card is here? Oh Boy!" The little boy lighted up then ran up the stairs.

She was his favorite Big Sister.

"Not so fast little Man You need to apologize to your Sister." Rick said.

David came down the stairs and stood in front of his Sister.

"I'm so sorry I took off her head. But you should not let traitors live in your closet!" David said as he ran off.

Johanna did not know what to think of that apology while Rick and Kate were trying not to laugh.

"Johanna I am sure. If you bring me your broken doll I might be able to fix it for you?" Rick said sitting down in his chair.

"Really Daddy I'll go get her." Johanna said running away after Kate wiped away the war paint on her face.

They had both very intelligent children together though Kate was not really surprised. Though, it was having them want to know history was sort of a feather in her cap.

Rick was beginning to settle when Johanna brought her broken doll. He had to admit his son did do a clean break the doll did not needlessly suffer. It was fairly easy to reattach the doll's head Johanna thanked him profusely then ran off as Jackson entered the room interacting with his Grand Daughter. He did not get to enter the living room because Johanna had grabbed his hand then pulled him up the stairs.

Kate looked at Rick while placing on herself on her couch. The couch officially became her place after staying there for the full 9 month gestation for the twins. She was getting comfortable when Rick appeared to rub her back.

"Oh that feels so good." She moaned.

The back rub turned into a make out session. Rick feeling better than he had in years picked up Kate and took her to the bedroom while she squealed with delight. There he deposited her on the bed and proceeded to make love to her as if his injuries had never happened. Kate knew this was just temporary. He was not harming himself that she took pains to prevent and it felt so good!


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna was playing with her doll in her room. She was ignoring the shrieks of laughter coming from the room across the hall. Curious she set her doll down and peeked out the door. She saw her brother dressed as Darth Vader pushing his advantage with his red light saber on Card who was laughing too much to adequately defend herself as Mara Jade.

Johanna donned her Jedi Cloak then grabbed her green Light saber and jumped in to attack from the rear.

"Darth Vader, turn and face me." Johanna said in her best Jedi voice as she stood ready for his attack.

David hearing another opponent spun to face his Sister.

"Ah new blood he said you will die like the other rebel scum for I am Darth Vader!" David intoned.

Johanna just stood her ground waiting for the attack. Card on the other hand had ducked in and was videoing the pintsize confrontation.

The battle was swift and Darth was soon at the mercy of the more powerful Jedi. Johanna pressed the advantage and soon Darth Vader was showing off with an elaborate death scene. It was one Martha would have heartily approved.

At that moment Sophie appeared in the Hall.

"Hey Sophie" Card said "what is going on?"

"What is going on is that your Mother has tasked me to round you younglings up. It is time for all Jedi good or bad to wash up for dinner." Sophie said.

"Really what are we having?" David voice was heard from the prone Darth Vader.

"Get up David and find out …I would advise you lose the Darth outfit. I'm sure your Mother would not approve you wearing that to dinner. Sophie said heading back down the hall.

"Ok troops you heard what Sophie said let's get moving." Card ordered.

David immediately ran into his room to remove the suit and wash his hands. It seemed like it was a big dinner which had been planned and he was hungry.

Card looked at Johanna who seemed uninterested in eating.

"Ok Jo…Joey…Joey Kangaroo… Kanga what is wrong?" Card said Johanna's family nicknames.

Johanna looked at Card.

"You are leaving us?" Johanna said sadly.

"Oh you saw the suitcase? Yes I'm going with Kevin for a short trip. I'm sure I'll be back for Christmas Eve. That is in two weeks." Card said.

"That is no fair…Kevin gets to see you all the time." Johanna huffed.

"So sorry Kanga but when you grow up things change. I can not be your playmate all the time like I used too. But you still have Daddy he is lots of fun." Card said.

"Yeah he plays Tea Party with me and we get to break real chests! Then dump them in the bathtub as if it was Boston harbor!" Johanna brightly said.

"See so you will not miss me at all." Card said. "Now Sophie said it is time for dinner you still have not washed your hands."

"Do I have too?" Johanna asked with her big green puppy dog eyes.

"Mom is going to check and she would be not pleased if you did not!" Card warned.

Johanna's eyes got wide. She did not ever want to disappoint her Mother! So she ran as fast as she could to get to her bathroom and wash her hands.

Card could not but chuckle over her Sister's antics. Once they had both washed up Card led Johanna down the stairs to the dining room.

\\\\\

Getting in the room Kate noticed the latecomers.

Oh there you are Card and Joey I thought I might have to task Jackson to go locate you or either that Uncle Tio. Kate said. "Joey I need to see those hands!"

Johanna dutifully walked over to where her Mother was sitting as Kate inspected her Daughter's hands. Pronouncing them clean she allowed her to sit down next to Uncle Ryan and Aunt Jenny.

It was a Castle Clan tradition started when Card first arrived. All the friends and family would gather for a feast on the Sunday 2 weeks before Christmas. Rick had chosen that time because most of their friends would be with their families at Christmas. This way they could all celebrate together before the madness of the holiday season. Kevin was seated at the table and gave Card a kiss as were Jenny's youngest and oldest boys and the girl in the middle. Lanie was fussing over her youngest a boy of two too. They were next to Eric Jr. Alexis, and finally Eric Sr. at the end of the table. The Grand Parents were seated next then Sophie being as far away from the kids as possible. Last was Kate next to Rick. It was a fine table which Rick at the head of the Clan gave grace then the eating commenced.

The discussion was over the cute video of David and Johanna did that afternoon. Everyone was so touched by how cute they were. Once, the kids were finished there. They left to go play. This is when the interrogation started on Kevin. Card could only look on in horror as not only her Dad, Jackson, Gramps Jim, Uncle Tio and Uncle Kevin all looked at Kevin with suspicion and hardness in their eyes only Eric Sr. who had been grilled before looked on kindly.

Her Uncles were first in the threatening dept.

"So Card is one of our Favorite Nieces if we ever hear of you mistreating her." Her Uncle Kevin warned.

"Your body might end up inside one of those statues you create. And all eternity you will be locked in that concrete tomb! Do you get my drift?" Uncle Tio said menacingly.

Eric Sr. was seated next to him and whispered.

"Don't worry I got the same lecture too. I think you should take them at their word though." He said.

/

Kate had adjourned to the Couch with all the other ladies to discuss Alexis' good news of finally getting pregnant again.

The ladies all congratulated her. Card looked over to see how well Kevin was standing after all the men folk had finished threatening him over and over again.

She looked at her phone to see what time it was. It was getting time for her and Kevin to leave. She got up and was hugged by everyone and then said her goodbyes. Jackson and Sophie both knew of her plans as did all the other adults. The kids just knew of her taking a trip.

Kevin was visibly shaken by the ordeal grabbed her hand and her suitcase. Everyone waved as they made their exit.

Once in the town car card faced him and looked him over.

"Card honey what is with the inspection?" Kevin asked.

"Oh I wanted to see if the sharks left any marks? Nope none are seen. So I guess you passed." Card giggled.

"Yeah it was a harrowing experience. I never knew your Dad could be so cold or those Uncles of yours they gave me the willies. Though, they were nothing compared to Jackson. Those dead eyes of his really put the fear of god's retribution in me." Kevin said.

"Oh you poor baby…Let me kiss it all away." Card said as they started to make out.

Kevin and Card did not notice the town car had stopped. Card thanked the driver and he drove off after lifting their bags to the curb. A motorized cart appeared to take them to the waiting plane. Card was using her family's private jet it was fueled and another one of her Uncles met them at the stairs.

Card hugged him as they boarded the plane. Card was worth now 170 billion in assets which had been carefully nurtured by Rick's clever people. Card never flaunted her wealth but in this case maybe it was a time to flaunt just a tiny bit.

Both Kevin and Card buckled up as the plane took off to their destination, Las Vegas.

/

Sophie and Jackson had alerted security to keep an eye on them. Rick walked up to his Father's study. It was also where his Father's security firm was operated. Jackson had 54 operatives in 54 countries and it was growing.

"So Dad how is Card and Kevin…?" Rick asked.

Jackson spun around in his chair to look at his Son.

"They made the flight and should arrive in two hours. I have operatives on the ground. Relax Son it is being taken care of for you." Jackson replied. "Look I might not have been there for you…I am there for my Grand kids trust me!" Jackson said looking into eyes identical in color as his.

Rick was taken back to the first time he laid eyes on his Father. It was when they met in that French forest. He was toting that sniper rifle and shot his phone with it after taking out all those bad guys. Rick was so surprised he got in the car without the briefcase he had brought for Alexis' ransom. Jackson had to point it out to him about the briefcase. Rick got out of the car to retrieve the ransom. Rick was feeling very sheepish at that point.

Coming out of the recollection he looked at his Father. He knew that his Father knew what he was doing.

"Yeah Dad it is just…" Rick said.

"Card is your little girl? Yes I feel the same way toward her too. She was such a pitiful thing being so isolated by that harridan." Jackson said. "I'll take good care of her, Rick don't you worry."

\\\\\

In England things were not good. There had been a change of money and somehow Carmine Bracken was released from prison. She was declared an undesirable then was deported to the US. Jackson was alerted when that was learned.

Jackson grimaced as he got off the phone.

"Dad what is wrong?" Rick asked worriedly.

"That was my operative in London. I tasked him to look after Carmine to make sure she had stayed put…That was his report. Carmine was released sometime last week." Jackson said.

"Carmine was released? How… Why…?" Rick said with alarm.

"The hows and whys are being fleshed out. There is a new regime in Britain all prisons were being purged of any non British subjects. She was deported back here." Jackson said.

"Wait they just escorted her on a plane without alerting the US authorities?" Rick asked incredulous on what the British authorities did.

"Yes that is exactly what my operative reported them doing." Jackson said with a growl.

Jackson was not happy that was for sure at this news. Rick was beginning to piece some things that had been bothering him for some time.

"That person you tasked was it happened to be Colin Hunt of Scotland Yard fame?" Rick asked. "It is kind of a coincidence he having Hunt as a last name and you Dad having Hunt also…Dad tell me truthfully is Colin my Brother?" Rick asked.

Jackson looked down then back at his Son.

"Rick, I will never lie to you but yes that was Colin. Yes he is my Son too. You have to understand I was overseas. I met Colin's Mother and one thing led to another…" Jackson said.

"Yes you never were married to Mother until recently. Does Mother know?" Rick asked.

"What your Mother knows is kept strictly between ourselves…" Jackson said.

"In other words I was kept in the dark. Was he here last at your behest?" Rick asked.

"Yes he was my eyes and ears but honestly I never told him about you being related." Jackson said. "I tried to keep certain areas of my life separate."

"That, you did a great job on doing, Dad." Rick said as he turned away then exited the room.

Martha was coming in from the other side and passed her Son who did not even greet her. She walked over to Jackson and gave him a kiss.

"He knows" Jackson said.

"How…?" Martha said suddenly more worried for her Son.

"I told him…He knows about Colin too. That he figured out for himself" Jackson said.

"I said you needed to be frank and open with him. He is smart like that but he still carries the sting of growing up Fatherless. I know you did the best you could…Your country needed you…But so did your Son. He knows you had another Son who you spent your time. It was time he never got. He is going to be hurting for awhile you should let him be. Let Kate soothe him." Martha said.

Jackson grimaced but agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to Vegas was enjoyable for the couple. Once landed Kevin held his hands over his soon to be bride's eyes.

"Kevin this is a bit ridiculous." Card giggled but went along with it any way.

"Just keep your eyes closed a little longer." Kevin said as a car drove up.

Kevin winked at his famous Cousin who was decked out as their personal driver. It was a pink Rolls Royce cabriolet that Kevin Bacon the real one was driving.

"Ok Card you can open them." Kevin said as he dropped his hands from in front of her eyes.

"Oh Oh I love it! Kevin! Let's go for a ride up the strip" Card said climbing in the back.

Kevin looked at his famous cousin then got in the back with her. Card was having so much fun screaming and hollering at passing motorists. She reveled in the looks others gave her when they realized it was The Kevin Bacon driving. Several Girls were screaming too when they realized who was sitting next to them at the lights. Card was having a wonderful time. Soon they were at the hotel Kevin thanked his famous cousin for the ride.

"Not a problem Kevin I'm available any time." the more famous cousin said.

"So I'll see you on the 4th?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I'll be in Nashville with the family. I'm sure you and your bride would be welcomed." The older cousin said.

"I'm not sure…We might not make it…If everything is going to plan.' Kevin said pointing at Card's swollen belly.

"Right well I have to scoot. Have fun in Vegas cousin Kevin." The older cousin said then turned around got back in the car then left honking the horn.

They waved until he had left the hotel concourse.

"Well that was fun we need to check in now" Kevin said to his almost bride.

They got their rooms and settled in for the night. Tomorrow would be getting the marriage license and the ceremony. Then they would be going on their Honeymoon. Well that was their plan but Fate had something else not planned as they slept another person registered at the Hotel under an assumed name. There was no mistaking it Carmen was in the same hotel and she was placed in the room next to her estranged Daughter.

"Everything is going to plan" Carmine said on a burner phone. "Come this time tomorrow I will have control of Bracken Industries. It was nice of Caroline to grow the business for me in my absence."

During the night Card was having a bad dream and awoke to blood and water between her legs and extreme cramping.

"Kevin get me a doctor I think Jameson is coming!" Card said remembering to breathe through the pain.

Kevin awoke with a start when the pain of Card's grip on his arm became unbearable.

"What he is coming now?" Kevin said as he rushed to get dressed. He called the desk clerk which alerted the paramedics that arrived in record time. Kevin stood back as the paramedics worked on Card and got her comfortable.

They took her to the closest hospital. Kevin stayed back and was confronted by an intruder who fired two shots and Kevin slumped to ground dead. The gunman exited the room.

At the hospital other complications were happening…Card was calling out for Kevin in between her contractions.

"Ms. Castle you must calm down your fiancée should be here soon! It is not good for the baby you being so upset." The doctor warned.

"Where is Kevin…Where is Kevin!" she screamed over and over.

\\\\

Captain Brass came up the elevator he knew another body was found. He ducked under the tape as the officer who was in charge spoke to him.

"What do we have? What another Kevin Bacon imitator?" Brass said as the body was turn over by David.

"Not Imitator but the real thing…I recovered his driver's license…It says he is A Kevin Bacon from New York address." Sara said as she and Brody were taking pictures then processed the scene.

"It looks like he was not alone" Brass said looking at the luggage.

"Yeah what we can learn is that he was accompanied by his Fiancée a Ms. Card Alexis Castle age 22 er 21 she is also from New York. She look like she was about to give birth." Sarah said.

"Gee let's see what we can learn from the surveillance tapes. I have to notify next of kin. And someone find Ms. Castle!" Brass said leaving the scene to the forensic team.

Brody followed procedure and found one stray hair. Nothing else was missing or moved other than the body that was taken to the morgue.

In the lab the hair was prepared for DNA testing and a bit of trace was found in the carpet.

Hodges was analyzing the trace when Brody entered his lab.

"Ah I was about to call you… The trace you found was ash from a Cigar… But not any ordinary cigar. It was a Cuban Rios Rio. A brand that had been well gone for 60 years! I know of only one collector that has a pre Castro Cuban. Whoever was in that room had expensive tastes. That one cigar was worth a quarter of a Million." Hodges said.

\\\\\

"Who would smoke one of these?" Alberto Migules asked he was the man who owned the Cuban cigar and was a cigar aficionado.

"Thank you for coming down." DB Russell said. "Now Mr. Migules why do you say that?"

"Well the Rios Rio was a small brand and their cigars were well sub par. They were harsh and smelly. It was not a satisfying smoke plus they sparked. They dropped ash everywhere not where you were smoking either." Mr. Migules said. "The only reason they are worth any money at all is their collector value. Whoever smoked this does not understand a fine cigar!"

"Thank you Mr. Migules for your insight…" DB said looking at Greg.

"We have to get back to the hotel." Greg said.

Greg was walking down the hallway and met Sarah running the opposite direction.

"Sarah, wait up what is the hurry?" Greg asked.

"Oh Greg our murder has also turned into the kidnapping. The baby of Card Castle the fiancée is missing and presumed kidnapped." Sarah said running toward DB's office.

DB was trying to wrap his head around this.

"Ok we have pictures of the happy couple being driven by… Is that The Kevin Bacon?" DB asked looking at the pictures.

"Yeah apparently the victim was his cousin." Sarah said.

"Gee now a celebrity angle…" DB said with his hands in his head.

"Not only one celebrity but two the Fiancée is Daughter of Richard Castle the novelist." Sarah said.

"What you have to be joking me I love his books especially that one on 3XK." Greg said.

"Greg what did I say?" DB said.

"Right Crime scene revisit I'm going…" Greg said.

"Take Brody with you!" DB said yelling after the retreating Greg.

Greg mimed the OK symbol as he left.

"OK bring me up to speed with the kidnapping?" DB said.

"It was captured on video the nurse hands the child off to an older nurse and she vanishes." Sarah said.

"And you are sure these are related?" DB asked.

"It stands to reason. The father of the kid is killed followed by the kidnapping. That sounds personal. The only one who can answer these questions is heavily under sedation. She lost it when she was informed of her baby's Father's death." Sarah said.

"Who informed her of her baby's Father's death?" DB asked "the woman had just given birth!"

"She overheard an officer talking about it" Sarah said.

"Brass should take his badge!" DB said getting angry.

\\\\\

Jackson was awoken at 5 am with a phone call. Martha awoke with him. He listened as the report came in. He looked ashen.

Martha awake now gently touched her husband.

"Jackson what is it?" Martha softly asked.

"That was a report from Vegas…I have to awake Richard." Jackson said getting up and putting on a robe.

Martha watched on how the older man obviously was in pain. She knew she was not going to get any more information now. So she got up and started a pot of coffee the family would need it.

Jackson entered his Son's loft only to marvel at the beauty of the Christmas decorations. It was not going to be a jolly Christmas this year after he told his Son the news. He shuffled to the door and knocked.

Rick who had been having bad dreams ever since he learned that Carmine was back awoke immediately when he heard the tap on the door. Grabbing his robe he answered to see his Dad standing there.

"It is Card isn't it Dad…I knew something bad was going to happen." Rick said as Jackson stood there.

"Rick… Please follow me to my office." Jackson said.

The two men said nothing as they made their way to the connecting door.

"Good Morning Mother" Rick said as he saw his Mother up and making coffee.

Martha did not reply but watched the two men disappear into Jackson's office.

Jackson accepted the cup of coffee from Martha as she retreated out the door. Rick waved away the offered cup.

Jackson sat in his chair and started typing on his computer. He had logged into a Las Vegas TV station. It was breaking news.

Rick watched with growing horror on how his Daughter's life was destroyed. He doubted she would ever recover and with the proxy battle slated for today. Carmine could take over Bracken Industries. Since she was never charged in the US and UK vacated any charges on her in her deportation hearing.

"Dad this is bad! I need to go to her!" Rick said.

"Rick you need to be at that proxy hearing in the morning! Otherwise there is no legacy for Card and Carmine wins." Jackson said. "I'm going to have to get the charges against Carmine reinstated. That will take some time."

"Ok well at least I should send Alexis." Rick said. Card needs a friendly face when she wakes up!

"Rick she has her own Family to attend. No I'm going along with Sophie." Jackson said. I'm going to track down the SOB who did this to my Grand Daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson and Sophie packed and Uncle Frank was waiting for them at the terminal.

"Jackson I hope you get these Bastards. I just dropped them off in Vegas yesterday. They were so in love." Frank said. "Now this happens…I'm just so angry…I'll be in the cockpit doing final checks."

Sophie had her game face on but deep down Jackson knew she was hurting for her Cousin. Jackson was on the phone immediately after take off and was still on it when Frank announced they were landing in Vegas.

Sophie when immediately to the hospital and relieve the private security that Jackson had assigned. She would take over sitting in the private room.

"Card was still knocked out and probably would stay that way for another 24 hours." Sophie said reading the chart to Jackson.

Sophie sat down and watched her Cousin closely. She was given a roster of the medical staff and she was doing back ground checks on the lot of them. She was not going to allow anyone else hurt her Family.

Jackson rushed immediately to his company's office in Downtown Vegas. He was not even looking at where the driver was taking him. Entering the office he was greeted by his operative Tom Horn a 15 year veteran of LVPD who was picked up by Jackson after through investigation.

"Tom how did this happen?" Jackson said sliding behind his desk.

"They had gone to bed so the team just did not pay attention as well as they should. Then there was the event with Card going into labor. I had to make a decision to send the team with Card. I did not even think Kevin was a possible target. That mistake will haunt me. It was my call and if you want to can me now I'll understand." Tom said.

"Tom we all make mistakes…I can not afford my best man here to be consumed with guilt. What is done is done now what have you done in finding these bastards." Jackson said.

Tom steeled his face then spoke.

"I got a friend in LVPD crime lab and this is what was captured on the hotel video." Tom said as he played the video.

Jackson swore.

"That is Carmine Bracken! That bytch I knew she was behind this. I need to call Rick. She has the baby." Jackson said as he dialed Rick then told him of the news then he hung up.

"That is not the worst we have video of her getting on a private plane owned by Marlo Hoskins. She is Bob Hoskins ex wife and used to be her contact in LA for getting refreshments across the border." Tom said. "The flight was to NY. She was carrying a package suspiciously baby sized."

"Tom we all seen it before she was her deal dealer." Jackson said. "Have you alerted the FBI that the child might have crossed states lines?"

"No she was her distributor. Carmine was the drug supplier!" Tom said. "Also I want you to meet with my Friend at LVPD he is the night supervisor there handling this case. I think he might have more information. As for bringing the FBI in no, I thought you wanted to handle this in house."

Jackson smiled grimly at his subordinate.

"That I do…Come on let's meet your contact." Jackson said rising.

\\\\\

Greg and Brody were searching the Hotel for the tell tail signs of the cigar ash. So far they found a huge pile outside on the Balcony. Then a trail leading to the room next door and then down the hall to the elevator. At the basement they found another big pile of ash plus tire prints. All was relayed to Hodges in the Lab. Hodges matched the tire print to a Late model Chevy Caprice.

Greg was looking at a video showed a Man and Woman in a late model Chevy Caprice. The windows were tinted but a careful eye got a reflection of the Man. He was a swarthy probably Hispanic and wearing designer sunglasses.

Searching the Video of the Hospital the same car had appeared the woman got out then left with a package in her arms. The VIN plates were run to was LV rental out of Henderson.

Stokes and Finn were sent to the rental place. The vehicle was still in the line to be processed.

Nick showed the cleaner his badge. The cleaner backed off as Nick and Finn processed the car. Again there was another pile of ash found plus the chewed butt in the ash tray.

"So that is what a Quarter of Million bucks look like?" Finn asked Nick while holding up the cigar butt with her gloved hand.

"Funny I thought it would have been bigger." Nick replied.

Finn sent that in for DNA testing

The test came back as DB looked over the results.

Paolo Rebez the Notorious King pin of the Vaszez Mafia in Mexico was the driver. DEA was called in. This was the first picture of this elusive Drug Don.

DB was sitting at his desk when Tom appeared.

"DB Russell I want you to meet Jackson Hunt. He is Card Castle's Grand Father. He might be able to help in this investigation." Tom said.

"Would you please sit down Mr. Hunt I am not sure what you can do for us at this time but any extra information could break this case wide open." DB said as he shook Jackson's hand.

Tom exited the room as shut the door then stood outside to dissuade anyone from entering.

"DB what I'm going to tell you has to stay in the strictest confidence." Jackson said.

"Ok I know how to keep my mouth shut." DB said.

"Yes I know you can…Card Castle is not Card's Original Name and I'm not related to her by blood but legally she is my Grand Daughter." Jackson said.

"OK I'm not too sure where this is going but proceed." DB said.

"I have to be frank with you DB. The persons you are searching for are no longer in Las Vegas. My sources in Mexico City told me that Paolo Rebez is back in his compound after being picked up at the airport. Mr. Rebez plane had an interesting Itinerary. Do you want me to continue?" Jackson asked.

"Please do you seem to know more about this than I" DB said.

Jackson smirked "…You have no idea…Mr. Rebez plane was not his but Marlo Hoskins…The ex wife of the actor Bob Hoskins. Mr Rebez was partner with Carmine Bracken."

"Bracken… Bracken I remember something about a Bracken…I got it a William Bracken was a disgraced US Senator." DB said.

"Yes and Carmine was his daughter. She had a Daughter named Caroline who changed her name to…"

"Card…! Ok I see the big picture. So where is the kid?" DB asked.

"Mr. Rebez had ordered a nanny to come to his villa. That is where I suspect the kid is being held. I know you do not have jurisdiction but I want an air tight case in case Mr. Rebez did make another appearance in Las Vegas." Jackson said.

"I think I can help you there…" DB said rising "…It has been a pleasure and Your Grand Daughter will be looked after with the greatest care."

"I know you will DB thank you for meeting with me and if you will excuse me I have to look in on my Grand Daughter." Jackson said rising then exiting the room.

Once they were gone Henry came into DB's office.

"I got a hit on the substance in the car. It was animal tranquilizer it was mixed with Human blood which is a match to our missing baby." Henry said.

"That is good make sure you have all those samples under lock and key. This is one bad dude we are after." DB said "Also bring in Greg."

"Yeah DB you needed me?" Greg asked.

"Yeah did you process the next door room?" DB asked.

"Uh…Yeah Brody had that why?" Greg asked.

"Did you find any DNA trace at all in there?" DB asked.

"Yeah there was a Black Hair found in that and at our crime scene. Henry is running it now." Greg said.

"Ok keep on Henry and get me the results as soon as possible." DB said.

"Ok DB will do." Greg said as he left to go to Henry's lab.

\\\\\

Jackson walked into the secure area and greeted Sophie.

"We have a location. I need to go…Stay with Card…Stay safe Sophie." Jackson said as he walked over to his Grand Daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll get your baby back!"

Jackson left the hospital then met the team and Frank at the airport.

"I've got the flight plan set for Mazatlan." Frank said.

"Great Frank just get us there we will do the rest." Jackson said.

Tom Horn stood on the tarmac as the Plane soared into the Air. He wished them good hunting.

\\\\\

Richard was dreading telling everyone the horrible news but he had to do it before they saw the TV report. He had gathered all the adults except for Martha who was entertaining the kids far away from where they all had gathered in Jackson's living room.

"OK Dad we are all here what is going on?" Alexis asked.

"Brace yourselves we have had a tragedy in Las Vegas. Card went into labor and delivered a 6.4 pound baby Boy. However, that is the good part…The bad part they believe he was kidnapped by a Mexican Cartel lord. Why we do not yet understand. Jackson and Sophie are dealing with this in Las Vegas as we speak. There is some more bad news Card's Fiancée was murdered. The LVPD has linked the two crimes." Rick sadly said.

Everyone was shocked and was speechless as Alexis began to cry and was comforted by Gramps Jim.

Kate looked like she was going to faint as Rick caught her and gently placed her on the couch.

Eric Sr. looked grim.

"I thought you should all know in case you see it on the news. I wanted to be the first to tell you. Jackson is on the trail of the kidnappers as of two minutes ago when he called me from in the air. Card is sedated and as yet does not know her baby is missing. Sophie is in the room with her so at least some family is there for her. I've called Kevin's family to express our deepest condolences." Rick said. "I would have gone but I have a proxy battle against Carmine this morning. I will be heading there as soon as the vote was taken. I hope I will arrive before she awakes. Paula has been alerted and will release a statement on these events."

Rick walked away to pick up Kate who had broken down crying for her Daughter's pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Hodges was busy looking over the hair sample and discovered a serial number imprinted on the hair shaft. He was excited as he called Brody over.

She looked at what was under his microscope the turned to him with a quizzical look.

"I don't get it Hodges it is human hair with a serial number?" Brody inquired.

Yes…Is it exciting? The hair is from a high end wig. They serialize all contributors in case of some sort of reaction. There is a database for wigs manufacturers. I looked the number up and meet Olga Tivorich age 32 deceased over 5 years ago. It seems Ms. Tivorich had stage four Cancer and donated all her locks to a Chinese wig manufacturer. That serial number was crossed with a Wig bought at Wigs R Us. They specialize in luxurious wigs for the show girls and guys for several casinos." Hodges said. "This particular wig was given to Ms. Susan Justine age 22 a show girl at the hotel where the crime scene was located."

\\\\\

Greg was back stage along with Brody interviewing Ms. Justine.

"Hi I'm CSI Greg Sanders and this is CSI Brody and we are from the LV Crime Lab and we want to ask you a few questions about one of your wigs." Greg said.

Ms Justin was seated at her make up table while several barely dressed women were walking in the background. CSI Brody was staring at their interviewee trying not to be distracted.

"Yes I own that wig…As you can see I have all my wigs. They are sitting here on my table. If you can excuse me I need to be on stage. You can look for that wig here if you like?" Ms. Justine said as she got up and walked away.

"Ok Brody you know the drill let's get sampling." Greg said.

Brody took each wig looked at the serial number then finally located the wig in question. They swabbed it and found a bit of dried skin in the cap. They carefully took the sample and labeled it then returned to the crime lab.

\\\\\

Brody handed the samples off to Henry. He had made a discovery too on the blood trace.

"Look the blood sample from the blood found in the car. We can see still fetal cells." Henry said.

"So it is from an infant" Brody said.

"Yes but it is not in our data base yet so it must have been a baby with a home birth or the…" Henry said.

"The Missing Baby I need to get to the hospital to swab the Mother to see it there is a match." Brody said,

"No need we have the Father's DNA from the autopsy. It is a match. The Missing Baby was definitely in that car!" Henry said triumphantly.

"Thanks Henry" Brody said as she hugged him.

"Wait there is more…There are two sets of DNA on the hair sample." Henry called out which stopped Brody in her tracks.

She returned to face him.

"What do you mean two DNA? Well of course it would be the owner of the wig Ms. Susan Justine and the DNA of the hair itself." Brody said.

Henry smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"That is not the results. There was true the DNA of the hair but not the second one. The second one was…" Henry showed her a picture from the British Bureau of Prisons.

"Carmine Adeline Bracken…?" Brody said. "How…?"

"Well she must have brushed her hand through the hair and left her oil and skin cells trapped behind. But wait there is more…On a hunch I checked the Baby DNA with hers and guess what"? Henry proudly said,

"There is a filial match?" Brody asked.

"Yes I would hazard a guess that Carmine is Baby X grandmother!" Henry said.

"That is so great Henry you did it!" Brody again hugged him then ran off to see DB.

Henry recuperating from the hug said, "That I did!"

\\\\

Brody entered DB office and was talking to Captain Brass.

"Yeah Brody what do you have?" DB asked.

"DB we have the woman. It is Camine Backen and get this she is the Baby's Grandmother!" Brody said.

"So we have enough for a warrant?" Captain Brass asked.

"Yeah Brass there is enough for a Warrant for both Carmine Bracken and Mr. Rebez for conspiracy to commit murder and kidnapping." DB said.

"I'll get right on it." Brass said.

\\\\\

The flight landed in a dirt strip outside Mazatlan.

The team got off and loaded into 3 helos waiting for them.

"Jackson Good hunting, I need to take off and land at the real airport. You take care I'll be waiting." Frank said.

"Thanks Frank I owe you one now get out of here before you are caught." Jackson said as both men hugged each other. Jackson was last off the plane and was given the intel of the compound where The Drug lord was holed up. The helos were of a stealth model. Jackson had pulled in some favors with the Company and was rewarded with the latest helos with whisper tech.

The helos rose from the dirt field and travelled inland and set down 3 miles from the compound from there the teams split up and getting outside the compound they could see the High tech cameras surveilling the nearby jungle. This is when one of the team members opened a suitcase and released several drones which were no larger than a bird. The mini drones were dispatched into the villa to discover the best way to breech and locate his Grand baby.

The drone operator had encountered very little if any guards in the villa itself. He skillfully maneuvered the drones upstairs and was astonished to see 20 separate cribs there were 15 occupied.

"My g-d he is a Baby miller!" Jackson said.

"This means we can not attack the villa like we wanted too. We have to do an aerial assault. Team B meet me back at the helos. Team Alpha breech the wall here and shoot anything that moves. Team Charlie breech here and do the same. Hopefully that will keep them busy for Team B to aerosol down to the roof then place cutting charges to breech the nursery. We will secure the nursery then do a systematic sweep of the villa leave no one alive. They are all dirty!" Jackson said.

The teams had their orders and once Jacskon was back in the helo the operation commenced.

Mr. Rebez was shaken from his siesta with a loud boom of the explosive charge breeching the walls and then machine gun fire was heard.

They must have come for the Children he thought as he ran from his personal quarters to the Nursery as The hole in the roof opened and several men on ropes dropped in.

Mr Rebez was on the stairs when he saw the men starting to spread out from the nursery.

He thought retreat to his ace in the hole would be good.

Jackson inspected the nursery Card's baby was not there.

They had cornered Paolo Rebez in his safe room and breeched the large steel door. He was holding a knife to the Baby which was crying Jackson stood all dressed in his battle gear.

"Paolo you are not going to harm that Baby." Jackson said.

"Stay Back! I will slit its throat." Paolo said pressing the knife against the Baby's throat.

Jackson made sure Paolo attention was on only him as he walked calmly forward.

One of Jackson's men slipped unobserved behind him then rose up and using his knife plunged it into his exposed Kidney. Paolo immediately stiffened and dropped the knife as he was lowered to the ground dead. Jackson rushed forward to cradle his young one.

The Babies were extracted then left as a team from the Mexican Authorities arrived. There was no one left alive in the compound Jackson's team took the surveillance equipment and transported back with all the computers to the helos. He had not lost one single man.

Once back aboard the jet. Frank streaked back to Las Vegas while Jackson's team determined where the babies' original parents were located. Jackson walked in the Maternity area and handed off the baby to a personnel approved by Sophie. He walked into the room.

"Has she awoken yet?" Jackson asked still dressed in his battle gear.

"No… Not yet, I take it that there is one less drug dealing scum on the earth?" Sophie asked.

Jackson just lifted his eyebrow toward her.

The doctor came in and examined the Baby and pronounced him healthy. A Crib was brought in while the other 15 babies rescued were examined also. Jackson called Brass and told him that there were 15 babies recovered and they need special protection. Brass told him that his officers would be there.

"Good" Jackson said.

Tom Horn was given the job of searching the computers to find out who these babies were attached. His team was able to locate the parents of this baby kidnapping ring. They were all rich and were extorted over 15 million a piece. The ring was broken up as the FBI was brought in with the computer files there was 15 states and 56 individuals all from Paolo Rebez home town in Mexico. It was the biggest coup in FBI history.

\\\\

Rick was ready for the fight as Izzy and Chris were at his side. They walked into the board room of Bracken Industries.

"Gentlemen…before the board today is the motion to reinstate Carmine A Bracken as CEO of BI." The president of the company said. "I will now open the table to discussion."

"It is true I am only the caretaker for my Daughter's interests. But I have to submit to the board that under our leadership the Company has divested of all the war material and has increased its petrochemical and nano tech divisions. These moves have increased our profits over 250% which has given each of you a hefty bonus and dividends. It was our leadership not the staid ideas of Carmine and her ilk which were bilking the companies out of Billions." Rick said.

"Of course I only have MY Daughter's interests. She is such a fragile thing. The tragedy befallen her is so tragic" Carmine said. However, you can not be under a caretaker board. She by the by laws must be taking power. Delaying is not an option. She I submit is not healthy enough to assume command that is why I want the job. Not for myself of course but for her!" Carmine said.

Rick was getting visibly upset. Then he countered.

"I must submit to the board. Under the by laws the CEO can not be a felon of under the suspicion of a felony at the time of this vote." Rick said.

"That is true by Ms. Bracken was cleared of any charges!" Her lawyer argued.

"I now table any discussion and let's have a vote! All in favor of placing Carmine A Bracken as the CEO of BI rasi…" The president said.

At this moment Both Detective Ryan and Esposito crash through the doors.

"Gentlemen what is the meaning of this?" The president said jumping to his feet.

"NYPD we have a warrant from Las Vegas PD for your immediate arrest Carmine Adeline Bracken. You are charged in complicity in the Murder of Kevin Albert Bacon and the kidnapping of Baby Castle. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you. You have the right to have an attorney present at your questioning. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you by the court. Do you understand these rights as I have spoken them to you?" Ryan said as he made her stand then handcuffed her.

"Yes" she said then became silent again.

"Come on get her out of here!" Esposito said removing Carmine who did not say a word but her lawyer walked out with her.

"So sorry for the intrusion Gentlemen as you were" Ryan said as he closed the door.

Rick spoke up…

"I think we were in the middle of a vote?" Rick said.

"Under the circumstances the vote is tabled and the present management is retained until such time Card Alexis Castle can take her rightful place as head of BI." The president said. "This meeting is adjourned."

Rick congratulated Chris and Izzy then ran out to catch a plane to Las Vegas.

/

When Card opened her eyes she was surrounded with balloons and her baby was next to the bed. Above her was Rick smiling at her and Jackson who had finally changed clothes and Sophie too.

"Daddy…" Card said hugging her Father then crying that the love of her life was gone.

"I know Card let it all out baby! I am here so is Jackson and Sophie plus you have many back home waiting to see you." Rick said crying also.

"Where is my baby?" Card asked.

"He is right here" Sophie said lifting him out of the crib to place him in her arms.

Card cuddled him and then he was rooting as Sophie showed her how to nurse her child. Card smiled. She was still sad that Kevin was gone. Though, she was happy for her child.

"So Card have you thought of a name yet?" Rick asked as he burped the young one.

"Yeah… He is Jackson Kevin Castle. Named after the strongest men I knew." Card replied.

"Jackson Kevin Huh definitely a strong name." Rick said as he handed him back.

Several days later Card was cleared to go back home. Rick was there along with Jackson and Sophie…Jackson Kevin however howled the whole trip. He certainly did not like the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

Card got off the plane and was immediately greeted with a hug by her older Sister and a banner saying 'Welcome Home Card and Jackson' Martha was there to greet Jackson with a kiss they all got in the town car for the ride to the loft.

Once there everyone was waiting for Card and Baby Jackson to arrive. Kate was fretting making sure the kids were behaving. Lanie was fretting over that Kate was fretting. The kids were taking it all in stride. Finally, Rick had texted them that they had arrived. The door opened and the rest of the family got a view of Baby Jackson. They all cooed and ah-ed over him. Kate remarked he looked like his name sake.

Nobody told Card that he was missing or that he was found by Jackson. That part of the saga was to be held back. Card was gradually getting stronger. She got much support from Alexis she was pretty much by her side. The only bad part was the funeral for Kevin. Card broke down for that. Rick had paid for a beautiful send off to a man who only made one mistake in his life but it cost him his life.

\\\\\

In Las Vegas Carmine's lawyer had approached the DA with a plea deal. Carmine would plead guilty after the fact. She was not involved in the killing and she would confess what she knew to prosecute the baby snatchers. The DA was concerned the woman in the video was not Carmine but Carmine knew who she was. He wanted this baby kidnapping ring out of his city so he agreed.

Captain Brass and DB were tasked to interview her.

"So Carmine can you tell us what happened on the night in question?" Brass asked.

Carmine took a deep breath.

"I came to LV because I wanted to have some fun. I had a proxy battle for BI in two days and I thought why not. So I called my girlfriend Marlo who happened to be in New York and convinced her to fly me out to Vegas for some fun. I had been at the hotel one day prior. I was sitting in the lounge and a business associate Paolo Rebez came up to me and started buying me drinks. I was feeling pretty good then I saw Caroline. She had driven up in that ridiculous Pink Rolls of Bacon's I saw she was pregnant. So not wanting her to notice me I stepped backstage and took a wig. And wrapped my head in a scarf then wore these ridiculously large sun glasses. I stood right next to her but she did not even look my way. I was surprised to hear the room was right next to mine. So I bribed the bellhop to open the door. I must have sat or stood waiting to talk to my Daughter but ultimately I gave up and went next door to my room I had lost the courage. I returned the wig and was standing in the lobby when the paramedics arrived. I stood there as my Daughter was being rushed to the ER." Carmine said.

"I stood there watching the ambulance drive off then about 10 minutes later Paolo reappeared smoking one of those awful cigars. He said he had a car and would take me to see my Daughter." She continued.

"At the hospital I stood outside listening to her screams wanting Kevin all through the birth. I saw my grand child through the window of the maternity room then a Nurse came by and let me hold him. I knew I had to win that battle for Caroline sake and his sake too. So I left the Hospital. Paolo was waiting and he took me to Marlo's plane. Then he came in with a package. I thought nothing of it. Marlo wanted to stay with Paolo so I bid them good bye after getting off at NY." Carmine said.

"So you want us believe you knew nothing of what Paolo was doing?" DB asked.

"No I knew Paolo was at the hotel to collect on a bet. I did not know how much at the time but on the flight back to NY Paolo told both Marlo and me he collected his bet and then some looking at the package. I thought the package was money he collected. Then I remembered later in NY that woman that let me hold the baby was his Aunt. I remembered that because 10 years ago I was at his villa and his Aunt and several other members of his family were there. I remember her name was Juanita Gomez." Carmine said.

DB and Brass stood outside.

"Do you believe her version of events?" Brass asked "…because I sure don't."

"Well she is not going anywhere…I can think of a way to prove she is telling the truth." DB said.

Brass nodded.

"Ok you prove her statements." Brass said as he walked away and Carmine was returned to the Clark County lock up.

\\\\

DB tasked Greg into getting the casino's cooperation and the videos of that night.

Greg was getting tired of watching the number of camera angles. Brody came up to him.

"So any luck…?" Brody asked.

Greg rubbed his eyes then leaned back.

"Not yet they sent the files but it is in a format that you have watch it from the beginning of the day until midnight the next. You can't fast forward either. I hate this hotel!" Greg said.

"Well I know a trick taught to me let me see the file." Brody said.

Greg got up the stretched. Brody sat down then called up a file conversion program. She pulled the original file into it and had it convert to a searchable format. She got up then gave the chair back to him.

"There you should now only have to look at one camera at a time and this way you can fast forward too." Brody said.

"Oh thanks Brody how did you get so smart?" Greg said.

"Well I had to deal with this hotel surveillance a few months back and Archie clued me in on the trick." Brody said. "I too was bashing my head against their wall."

She smiled at Greg and then he said "wait look at that! There is a woman standing next to Card and Kevin. She is wearing exactly the outfit Carmine described. OK let's watch further. Yes we have her in the elevator and on the floor. Well would you look at that. The camera caught her bribing the bellhop. Let's go further…I did not know they had cameras in the halls." Greg said

"Yeah I found that out on that murder suicide case on the 17th floor three months ago." Brody said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Greg asked.

"I thought everyone knew. I put up such a stink about it I know Sarah knew so did Finn and Nick too." Brody said.

Greg watched as Carmine exited the room then went next door. She exited then went to the elevator. Paolo slipped into the room. Then the happy couple entered then the Paramedics…Then Paolo exited.

"Wow she was telling the truth…She was not in the room at the time of the Murder. It was smart of this hotel to put cameras in their hallways." Greg said.

Looking further they saw Paolo come down the elevator meet Carmine then rode the elevator then got out.

"Ok that part checks out. The hospital has only a few cameras and they are in the parking lot." Greg said. "There is a way to prove that part…However the narrative stay together as a whole"

Greg was standing in DB's office.

"So you believe her story?" DB asked.

"Yeah in the hotel sure we have her doing exactly what she said she did. But they only thing we have at the hospital was her going in and coming out. Paolo did not ever go in. We still have the part where the woman dressed in surgical gown enter his car and the drove away. We don't see Carmine getting in the same car until later. But the time stamps show her inside the hospital when Paolo was driving off. So it could not have been her in the car." Greg said. "She comes out 30 minutes later."

"I've got to call Brass. Carmine is not guilty of anything!" DB said reaching for the phone.

Brass called the DA then spoke.

"You have to vacate that Plea deal. Carmine is innocent." Brass said.

"What she has signed it." The DA said.

"It won't hold up…She feels guilty and wants to be punished I get that but you can not prosecute an innocent person. She was just along for the ride and was not aware of what Paolo and his gang was doing." Brass said.

"So you have inconvertible proof?" The DA asked.

"Yeah the best… I have video of her activities during the time of both the Kidnapping and Murder. Paolo did it all she just was someone who he gave a ride to the hospital and airport. You can not prosecute someone for accepting a car ride." Brass said.

\\\\\

Carmine was surprised to see her Lawyer.

"What is going on…Lenard?" Carmine asked.

"Carmine the DA is dropping all charges. You are being processed out and given a free ride back to New York. Merry Christmas! You will not like my bill!" He said.

"Merry Christmas Lenard I always thought you were Jewish!" she said.

"I am…Bye Carmine" he said as he left.

\\\\\

Carmine was set free. Tom Horn called Jackson as soon as he heard the news.

Back in NY Jackson had just gotten through with the phone call and he pulled Rick aside.

"Dad what is it?" Rick asked.

"It's from my operative in LV. Carmine was released. The DA dropped the charges…She was not involved in this Son." Jackson said.

"What are you sure? That means we will have to have another battle?" Rick asked.

"Perhaps in 6 months…The board can not convene any time sooner after a tabling of a vote but you would not believe why Carmine was there?" Jackson said.

"Ok Dad…That is true. So why was she there?" Rick asked being curious.

"She wanted to reconcile. I guess she will have her chance now. She is being flown back to NY." Jackson said.

"Dad I don't think Card is strong enough yet to see her." Rick said.

"Son why don't we leave it up to Card…She might surprise you on how strong she is." Jackson said.

Rick agreed that he should be the one to break the news.

Card was the center of attention it was night before Christmas Eve and the family was gathering when Kate felt the first contractions.

Rick was about to pull Card aside when Kate screamed out.

"Oh Rick my water broke!" Kate screamed out. "The Baby is coming!

Rick immediately called Their OB GYN as Lanie comforted her.

They rushed her to the ER as Alexis and Card stayed behind with the kids.

"Is Mommy going to be alright?" Johanna asked.

"Yes Johanna your sibling just wants to come out now." Alexis said.

"Is he going to be small like Baby Jackson? David asked.

"It is not going be a he stupid but a she" Johanna said to her Brother.

"He so is going to be a He! Stupid!" David retorted.

"Hey… Hey… Guys you are upsetting Jackson!" Card said breaking up her sibling's fight.

"I'm so sorry Card! I'm sorry Jackson" Johanna said kissing her Nephew on the head.

That caused Jackson to settle down. Eric Jr. was home with Eric Sr. when he came running through the door.

"Mommy…!" He cried running full tilt into Alexis.

"I tried to stop him" Eric Sr. said following behind him. "He just wanted his Mommy."

"Of course he did Eric is a good boy. Aren't you Eric?" Alexis said picking him up as Eric Jr. burrowed into her shoulder.

Eric Sr. kissed his wife.

"Hush you'll wake up Jackson!" Johanna warned.

"Ok let's get out of here and let Jackson and Card alone. Ok?" Alexis said placing Eric down with his Uncle and Aunt after he quit crying.

"Actually why don't you stay I'm going to place Jackson back in his crib. He should sleep a little in the nursery." Card said.

"Ok…Eric keeps an eye on the kids I'm going with you." Alexis said.

"So Card how are you holding up?" Alexis asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Well I keep looking to see Kevin's smiling face coming through the door. Then I look at this guy here and see so much of his father in him." Card said. "Other than missing him I'm doing better now that I'm home."

"Actually I see Jackson" Alexis said as she hugged her Sister.

"True he does look like Gramps." Card said "that is why I named him after him."

Card set Jackson in his crib. Then set the baby monitor. They closed the door and returned to the front room to wait on the news.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was rushed into the maternity ward. A Nurse came up to take vitals as Kate was lifted on to the bed. Just then one of the worst pains Kate had ever felt ripped through her body.

"Hello Mrs. Castle your Doctor is unavailable but Dr. Hands is he is scrubbing up as we speak. I'm head nurse Dachine Schneider Many just call me nurse or Dach." She said. "Let me get a look at you…So you said your water broke?"

"Yes about…" Kate stopped as she screamed in pain.

Rick took over.

"It was a little over 45 mins ago." Rick said as Kate grabbed his biceps and tears were forming because of his wife's extra strong grip. "Can you do something for her pain?"

"Yes we are able to do an epidural only if we do it in the next 5 mins otherwise she can not have it." Nurse Dach said. "Mrs. Castle you are about to start pushing you have dilated far enough. Do you want the drugs?"

Kate breathing through the pain managed to croak out.

"No Drugs." She said and immediately screamed again.

"Ok no drugs that is good we can start pushing." She said.

Dr. Hands came into the birthing room.

"So I can see you are ready so Mrs. Castle give me a push for 15 sec the relax until I tell…" Dr. Hands said. "Wait Mrs…."

Kate stopped swearing at Rick when a cry was heard. This was the fastest birth Dr. Hands had ever participated.

He handed the infant to be cleaned and measured while Rick cut the cord.

"Ok Kate one more push to get rid of the after birth" Dr. Hands said.

Kate forced it all out. Then laid there panting. Baby Emily Rose Castle was 6.8 lbs. and was 19 inches long. She had a healthy set of lungs. The nurse handed her off to Rick which gazed at his newest Daughter. It was love at first sight. It was just what he wanted a miniature of Kate. She had Kate's cute nose too.

He placed his finger and she curled her hand around it. She had a firm grip and would not let go. Finally Rick tickled her so she relaxed her grip. He passed on Emily to Kate as he got his cell out to take a picture of Mother and Daughter.

The caption read Baby Emily Rose Castle graced us with her appearance on Dec 24 1 AM. 2013. Mother and Daughter are doing fine.

Kate fed the hungry infant then took a snooze Rick went out to tell the Grandparent of their newest Grand Child.

\\\\\

Alexis was scrolling through her iPhone then a new picture came up.

"Hey Card here is our littlest Sister. Baby Emily. She looks like Mom." Alexis said.

The kids had gone to bed a while ago now that the news of the birth was out Both Alexis and Card went to sleep. Card was awakened a few hours later to feed Baby Jackson. While she was rocking him he eyes glanced over to the other crib which would soon be occupied by Jackson's Aunt and her Sister. Card felt a contentment. She had learned from Sophie why Kevin was killed.

6 years previous when Card was being placed with the Castles. Kevin was the Bad Boy of the Las Vegas strip. He was 18 and sowing his wild oats. With a famous Cousin he was allowed into all the VIP lounges and they looked the other way when they learned he was only 18. The Bacon last name was not a bad name to drop either. The operators of these establishments were very eager to please. That is when Kevin ran into Paolo Rebez, 26 and was not quite the head of a worldwide criminal empire. He was close to taking over from his Uncle Pablo Rebez.

Paolo was still only a small time operator. He loved to be seen with the beautiful people and one of them was Kevin. Kevin had a run of bad luck. It was the opening Paolo had waited. Kevin's regular sources of income were tapped out. Then there was Paolo just willing and waiting to loan him the 100K he needed. Paolo never said anything about paying it back. So Kevin the mixed up 18 year old took the money and proceeded to lose it. Cousin Kevin pulled an intervention and he was shipped to a rehab clinic back East all the while owing Paolo his 100K plus interest.

Paolo lost track of his investment. Kevin cleaned up his act and was reinstated as a recipient of the trust again. He forgot all about Paolo and his contribution. Fast forward he was becoming a featured artist. This is where he ran into Card. He knew Card was the one for him. He also knew her secret. She said her name was Card but deep down she was still Caroline. He knew through Paolo Carmine her Mother. Kevin knew she was worth billions. Though, she was funny and had all sorts of stories about her family. She described her siblings and Kevin had to have her. They fell in love and he had the blessing of the family. He was so happy when Card told him he was going to be a Father. He had no idea travelling to Las Vegas was going to make him cross paths with Paolo once again.

Kevin was startled to see him enter the room from the balcony. He was told he still owed the 100K plus interest. The interest he claimed would have been his son. Paolo planned to take him right out of the hospital. He explained to Kevin that he had been doing it for years. It was his turn to pay up. Kevin lunged at Paolo but was greeted with two slugs in the chest. As he lay dying Kevin pleaded with the cold hearted man to spare his child. All he got was a smirk then he died.

As she rocked baby Jackson she was thinking of Carmine. She had arranged for a package to be delivered to the Bracken Estate. It was an early Christmas present for her estranged mother.

\\\\\

Carmine had landed back in NY and was greeted by Geoffrey who used to be her Butler. Carmine overjoyed hugged the man then cried. Geoffrey unused to this sort of behavior from such prim and proper Carmine was flummoxed. He did manage to stiltedly wrap his arms around her and patted her on the back in the most comforting motion. Though, he had very little experiences comforting crying women. Once Carmine was under control Geoffrey led her to the limo. It was a car she had ridden in innumerous times. However, this time it felt new and refreshing. The snow was falling as they crawled through New York Traffic. Ordinarily Carmine would have ignored the activities outside the tinted windows. However, That Carmine no longer existed. She was enthralled with the lights and decorations in every direction she looked. Finally the car drove into the familiar gates to the Bracken Estate. She noticed that Caroline must have spent a fortune to keep up this grand old house. Everything was polished and gleaming.

Carmine stood admiring the workmanship and the effort which must have taken place over the past 6 years.

"Madam dinner will be ready in an half an hour." Geoffrey said.

"Why?" Carmine asked.

"Why what Madam?" Geoffrey answered.

"Why call me Madam? Geoffrey? I am no one's better. My time in the institution proved that to me." Carmine pointed out.

"Well er what would you like me to call you?" Geoffrey asked.

"Please my name is Carmine. I would be pleased if you would use it. Also I do not want to sit all alone in that drafty dining room. I rather sup with the rest of the helpers on this estate. I am one of you. There is no room for false haughtiness. I will work and keep my room and weight here." She said.

"Well very well er Carmine this way is to the… er… helper's quarters and dining area." Geoffrey said being very surprised.

The rest of the staff were being raucous and seemed to be having a good time until they saw Carmine.

They immediately rose. Carmine felt embarrassed. She spoke.

"Please continue…I am nobody special." Carmine said.

They looked at her then began to become very boisterous. Carmine even joined in the conversation with the cleaning crew over how many toilets she had scrubbed. Eventually the Christmas spirit invaded this even jaded household. The good sherry was brought out and everyone toasted to each good fortune of still having a paycheck. Carmine felt a peace she had not felt since leaving her friends in Cell block C. She was wondering what they would be doing on this most magical of nights.

Finally the festivities came to an end. She was directed by almost tipsy Geoffrey to her room. Carmine took one step into it and immediately turned around. She would not be reminded of her failures. Geoffrey found her a nice quiet room off the worker's area. There Carmine placed her few belongs and fell right asleep. The package sat unopened on the table.

\\\\\

At 5 am she awoke showered then headed into the kitchen. She helped to prepare their meals then helped in the clean up too. Geoffrey was so impressed he had to call Card later that day to report this miraculous change.

Card was helping Alexis to hang things for first the nursery then to get ready for Eric Jr. third birthday. It was a fun activity with both David and Johanna creating the decorations.

Card was reaching up high when she heard her phone ring.

"Alexis you are the closest Can you…" Card said.

Johanna being quicker answered the phone.

"Hello this is Card Castle's phone Card can not come right now please leave your message after the beep." Johanna said while David was laughing in the background.

Geoffrey was unaccustomed to such a litany then stuttered. In the background Card asked who was it and grabbed the phone from Johanna.

"Hello? This is Card." She said.

"Oh heavens I thought I had lost my mind!" Geoffrey said.

"Geoffrey…?" Card asked.

"Yes Ms. Castle it is I Geoffrey your humble servant." He said with a flourish.

Card was having a hard time not breaking up with laughter over the antics of Johanna who wanted to know who Geoffrey was.

"Please Geoffrey it is just Card, So what can I do for you? I have a Nephew Birthday party to plan." Card said.

"Oh forgive my intrusion but I wish you to know something about…er Carmine." Geoffrey said.

"What about Carmine?" Card asked suddenly becoming serious and cold.

Geoffrey became alarmed at the change of her demeanor. He quickly explained what Carmine had done and was continuing to do. Card could not believe her ears. She would have to investigate this for herself. She directed for Geoffrey to meet her at the loft. Her Sisters and Brother would like to meet him. Card Called Naomi and asked if she could come over since her Daughter was with her ex's relatives. She felt it not right to leave her by herself. Naomi mentioned she had dropped in on Rick and Kate and was gushing over Baby Emily. She agreed once she got off shift she would drop by.

About two hours later Geoffrey appeared and was quite flummoxed by Johanna's appearance then David came over being very friendly guided the butler to the couch while Alexis prepared a cup of tea. Geoffrey was very surprised by the natural friendliness of the Castle clan. Jackson came in with Martha to greet the new arrival. Card still had not appeared. Johanna was quite taken by the man and asked him all sorts of questions. Geoffrey tried to answer them as best he could but soon found out she would only ask more in a higher frequency until Alexis shooed her away.

Card came down holding Baby Jackson. Geoffrey was surprised that Card was a Mother.

Card handed off the Baby as if it was a football first to Martha then it made its round finally ending up on Geoffrey's lap. The poor butler was perplexed on what to do. Johanna came to his rescue by showing what baby Jackson liked. Eventually under Johanna's critical eye the butler succeeded in lulling the baby back asleep in his arms.

Card took Baby Jackson then placed him in the Bassinette. Alexis promised she would look after him. Card rose then bade Geoffrey to take her to Carmine. Card promised she would be back for the celebration since Eric Jr. was down for his nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Card chatted with her old friend. Geoffrey offered condolences on her tragic visit to Las Vegas. Card saw the opening to the gates of the Bracken Estate. She was instantly transported back 10 or even 15 years in the past when she last saw these massive gates and her Grand Father had killed a man in their house. The image came to her as clear as day. She gasped at the sight.

The Bracken Estate was founded in 1700's by Charles Bracken a Shipwright and Owner of many ships bearing the Bracken Crest. It was situated on 50 Acres of Prime timber land at least 5 miles outside the City of New York. The City grew up around it and now it was the largest track of undeveloped land in all of Manhattan. The timbers were long gone but the land was still undeveloped. Not that there was not a developer in town who would not want a slice of this virgin territory. BI had maintained the 54 room mansion and 24 room servant areas.

Geoffrey drove the limo toward the back. This was where the massive garage sat. Most of its bays empty. Card got out and was escorted into the servant's area. It was warm and very festive.

Geoffrey took her coat. Card had never stepped foot in this area. It was all new to her. Geoffrey led her to the sleeping area. They stopped in front of one door.

"Geoffrey…Are you sure this is Carmine's room?" Card said as she opened the door then gazed at the simple arrangement and tidiness.

However, her heart broke when she saw displayed proudly her picture which was obviously cut out of a Newspaper but beautifully framed. It was from a few years ago when she accompanied her Famous Father to a Gala. Kate begged off since she was under the weather. She had a wonderful time at that Gala and that was one of the resulting photographs. She was laughing and the photo really captured her carefree spirit. Card left the room and continued the tour.

As she neared the kitchen she froze. She heard Carmine's distinctive voice. However, it was not the voice of the woman who had systematically tortured her. No it was one of a woman relaxed and chatting with friends. Card was having a hard time separating her memories from the present.

Geoffrey cleared his throat that was the break she needed to return from those painful memories. He bade her to enter. Card stood in the door way. She was amazed to see not the woman in designer clothes and never once saying anything nice. No before her was a woman who was elbow deep in washing the pans used for the mid morning meal. She was even singing. Card had never seen Carmine sing before. She did have a lovely voice. It reminded her of Erica her best friend. She had the same type of singing voice.

Card stood there as Carmine finished the cleaning then turned around to face her direction. Carmine was awestruck how poised her Daughter was. She stood there for a moment not trusting her sight. Card was nudged by Geoffrey to speak.

"Hello Carmine." Card began.

"Hello Card" She replied then she ran to Card and enveloped her in her arms.

Card was a bit surprised but adapted quickly since she was a Castle and hugging was something they did constantly. So Card wrapped her arms around her birth Mother. The older woman was much smaller than Card remembered. Geoffrey stood to the side with a smile on his face.

Carmine reveled in the warmth of her Daughter and the happiness she exuded.

Once she had once again composed herself she invited Card to sit in the pantry area away from the kitchen. There was a long wooden bench as Carmine sat down to gaze at her Daughter. Card had not rejected her hugs and Carmine was overjoyed.

"So I take it you are happy to see me?" Card asked as if she was still joking around with one of her siblings or Rick.

"You have no idea how good it is for me to see you again Card." Carmine said with her eyes still wet and shining. "I was afraid you would not come. Or that I was ever going to see you again."

"Carmine it is Christmas…It is a time of New Beginnings and Charity toward all." Card said.

"Yes I suppose it is…I am surprised where did you learn that? I know I never taught you those valuable lessons. I was a total failure when it came to you. I bought in to my Father's delusions and made them my own as if that was the way to earn his love, silly me. You can not earn love. I found out later that love is given and received. You can not earn it like it is some sort of prize." Carmine said. "I want to apologize for my blindness. I am happy you have a great family. You always deserved the best. Though, I was not the best for you."

'No you were not the best at all for me… However, that is in the past. I would like to create something new with you if you would like. The past is dead and gone the future is only we have to create." Card said.

"You are right Card the future is all we have to create. I would like to have a future including you. I know I do not deserve it. I have to ask anyway." Carmine said looking away right now craving a cigarette to calm her nerves.

"Carmine I must be blunt…There is a package somewhere in this house with your name on it. It was going to be my gift to you. It was written before your transformation. I wrote it in a lack of knowledge. Please forgive my poor attitude toward you. However, the letter would have the following the deed to the Bracken Estate. I never needed this place but perhaps you do. Second was 80 million it was your share of Grand Father's will. Also in this letter I asked for you not to contact me. However, Carmine I want to rescind that part. I would be happy if you would accompany me to our loft. I want you to meet my family." Card said as she hugged the older person.

"Card…I can not say what wonderful gift this is…Having this place would be a boon to what I want to accomplish." Carmine said.

"What do you want to accomplish? Maybe I can set up funding from BI. We do much charity work." Card said.

"Yes I read about it in the prospectus when I was at the board meeting. Your Father is a formidable opponent. I'm glad I was not elected. It would have brought back the old Carmine. I never want to be her again! What I have planned is to create a sanctuary for the battered women in New York. I want to develop the land and create a safe place for women without any choice. The strong walls and security would keep these women safe from their abusers." Carmine said.

"That sounds wonderful I think you should give a presentation to my Uncle Chris. He is in charge of our finances. I am sure you and he could work something out." Card said.

"I would like to start opening the doors to women and children as soon as the first. I mean the mansion is 54 rooms that just need dusting. It would be good if people in need occupied them." Carmine said.

"I know just the person you need to talk to. My best Friend's Mother Naomi Davidson at my church knows the battered women network. She would be the one you need to talk to. She will be at the loft later if you will come. Please tell me you would!" Card said.

"Yes Card I would come." Carmine said hugging her again.

Card got out her phone then called Jackson and told him what she had planned. Jackson said he would relay the info and call her back. Card got off the phone and a few minutes later Jackson called back. He said only one word.

"Go!" Jackson said.

Jackson was known for economy of words but this was a new one for her. GO? He must have meant go for it. Or the idea was a go. Either way it meant that Card was to bring her.

Card told Carmine and Geoffrey got the car out. The two women were taken back to the loft.

\\\\\

Johanna and David had finished with the decorations when Jackson appeared. He whispered something in Alexis' ear. Alexis shook her head then spoke.

"I trust Card's intuition. If she said Carmine was changed. I would believe her. She is welcomed to bring her to the celebration." Alexis said.

Martha nodded he agreement with Alexis. Then Jackson asked the twins. They seemed excited that Geoffrey would be back that was all they were concerned. They would not mind Card bringing a guest along as Geoffrey was there.

Carmine examined the festivities going on outside the window of the town car. Card had not seen this childlike quality in her before. She was intrigued what her Family would think of her.

The loft was decorated as Lanie came in with the cake. She was bringing her child too. Later after their shifts Espo and Kevin appeared and Jenny brought their three kids. Then Card appeared with Carmine.

She immediately recognized the two detectives who had arrested her and gave her to the transport to the airport for her flight back to Las Vegas.

Esposito was at once wary. Card saw that and to ease his mind he dragged him over to Carmine.

"Uncle Tio I want you to meet my birth Mother Carmine Bracken." Card said.

"We have already met…" Espo said coldly. "You should be still in jail!"

"Yes I suppose it is true but I am not because I was not guilty. The DA set me free." Carmine said.

Kevin noticed Espo getting upset and moved to flank him.

"Hello I do not think I got properly introduced I am Kevin Ryan Card's Uncle." Kevin said being always the diplomat.

"Oh Hello Kevin Ryan I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Carmine…I suppose I deserve the treatment Mr. Esposito is giving me. However, I want to dispel anyone's doubts. I am not the wicked witch I once was. I have changed I hope for the better." Carmine said as she shook his hand. "You have a lovely Family "

Kevin beamed on the mentioning of his Family and soon he was regaling her with tales of all his kids. The Kids were having a good time running around and getting into trouble. Then Rick came in with Eric Sr. in tow. The Man of the Hour was perched on his Grand Father's shoulder.

"Here he is the birthday Boy!" Rick's booming voice rang out.

Only person missing was Kate and she was present in the hospital via Skype. So she could watch the festivities.

They all gathered around the table and sang happy birthday to Eric Jr.. He got to blow out the candles they a great hurrah was heard. Then he tore into his many presents.

Card moved over then placed baby Jackson in her birth mother's arms. Lanie watched as Card interacted with Carmine and Baby Jackson.

Carmine felt so much love for her only Grand child. It was if the universe had given her a second chance to get it right. Jackson looked so much like his name sake. There was not a firm Bracken line to him. Carmine thought that was ok. She liked the idea of him being a Castle. From what she had observed they were a loud and boisterous group who faced death and survived. She was surprised to learn the matriarch of the groups was still in the hospital having just given birth to a baby girl. Emily was gorgeous as her picture was passed around. Naomi appeared and was immediately introduced to Carmine by Card.

"Naomi I want you to meet my birth Mother Carmine Bracken. She has an idea which she would like to discuss with you." Card said.

Rick stepped by to greet Naomi then spoke.

"If you need a bit of privacy my office is available." He said as he was pulled away by an insistent Eric Jr. to read to the kids after all it was Christmas Eve.

Rick's booming laugh was heard as Card, Naomi and Carmine took his suggestion.

"So Card it is wonderful to see you…I am so sorry I have not come by sooner. Your baby is marvelous." Naomi said.

"Thank You Naomi…how is Erica doing? I heard she got 1st violin chair at the met?" Card asked.

"No it is only 4th but yeah she is excited. She is matriculating at New York school of music. She wants to teach after she gets her degree also congrats on your accomplishment. The Youngest PHD in your dept and with tenure at that. Columbia is lucky to have you Dr. Castle." Naomi said.

Card blushed. "Yeah it was a surprise to me when my advisor told me. Now I have to suffer one more month then it is official." Card said.

"Well again congrats so what do you need me for Card?" Naomi asked.

"Well Carmine it is your idea why don't you tell Naomi about your plan." Card urged.

"Well Naomi I have inherited the Bracken Estate. It is basically empty it has 54 rooms and I want to put out to the community that a new shelter for battered women with children or not it available on the 1st." Carmine said.

"So let me get this correct…You want to become an angel?" Naomi said.

"An Angel…? What is that?" Carmine was confused.

"Oh I see you know nothing about this procedure. Let me explain an Angel is someone who would care and help batter women to get away from their abusive situations." Naomi said. "Angels are never identified but are given women in a word of mouth only. It is not a general shelter. This is long term for the betterment of all."

"Yes I guess that is exactly what I want to be." Carmine said.

"Ok well I will set it up with the pastor of my church. You could come to Christmas Mass and meet with him yourself." Naomi said.

"Please come with us Carmine" Card said. "It is a Castle Tradition to go to Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. We would be happy if you came." 

Carmine did not have to think at all but said.

"Yes I would be pleased to accompany the Castle's to your Midnight Mass." Carmine said.

"Great it is settled you are to meet Father Brown. He happens to be Eric's Father and Eric's junior Grand Father. He would have been here but for the getting ready for the Mass takes time but he will see Eric Jr. at Mass." Naomi said with Card nodding.

The Kids were in rapt attention when Rick was reading the Night before Christmas. Both Johanna and David were curled at his side while Eric Jr. sat in his lap trying to turn the page. The rest of the kids were spread out around him and the parents and friends in a circle around them. Rick was in his element. The kids were very attentive. Even Kate on Skype was participating. It was a glorious Christmas Eve.


	9. Chapter 9

Card and Carmine walked hand in hand into the small neighborhood church. There they were greeted by Father Benjamin. He was an older priest who had never married. Though the church had rescinded the celibacy cause made years ago. He never took advantaged.

"Hello Father Benjamin I want to introduce you to my birth Mother Carmine Bracken." Card said.

"Well welcome to our church Carmine I hope you will find it an uplifting experience." The old priest said.

"Thank you Father I hoped to speak with Father Brown. Do you know where he is?" Carmine asked.

"Oh Father Brown is going to conduct this Midnight Mass. He is in his cubicle preparing." Father Benjamin responded.

"Thank you Father" Card said. "Carmine I guess we will have to wait until the service is concluded. I was hoping he would be available to you before though that seems to be not the case."

"That is ok Card let's get seated we are blocking the aisle." Carmine pointed out.

They found their seats along with the extended Castle Clan.

Father Brown appeared and Eric jr. managed to wriggle his way out of Eric Sr. grasp and he was off like a shot running toward his grand father.

"Grand dad" Eric jr. screamed as he ran up the aisle toward him.

The older Brown scooped up his grandson as Eric Sr. Came running up the aisle to retrieve him.

While Eric jr. was in his Grand Dad's arms he told him all about his birthday party. Father Brown was suitably impressed as the congregation all made a collective Aw on how cute he was.

Eric Sr. apologized for the interruption then led his son away while Eric jr. waved bye to his Grand Father. Once they were settled once again. The ceremony started. Carmine could not help be impressed by the beauty and the simplicity of the message. While being held in Cell Block C she joined a Christian group. She was baptized too. Card learned all about her prison conversion.

After the service was over Father Brown came over to the Castle Clan.

Kate was prayed for as was the newest Castle Emily Rose. Card along with Naomi, Erica who had come specifically for the Midnight Mass the two girls erupted in giggles as they learned of each other's lives.

Card introduced Erica to the picture of Jackson Kevin. Erica was suitably impressed. She also thought he looked like Card's Grand father. Once they got caught up, Card got a hold of Father Brown and with Alexis, Card, Naomi, and Carmine in tow they all crowded into the cramped office where Father Brown conducted business, The older Brown was a licensed Therapist along with all the other hats he wore he did counseling too.

Father Brown listened to Carmine's proposal. He was happy to have another angel in their network. He had one request.

"Carmine I know you want to open your home on the 1st but we have a family of four who has been shoved out of their apt and have no where to go. I would like you to meet them." Father Brown said.

"I would like to meet them too." Carmine said.

"That is good please ladies come this way." Father Brown said.

Card recognized the room where Sunday school was conducted. Huddled in borrowed clothes were a young mother and three little ones. There was an 8 year old girl who looked very scared. There was a 5 year old boy who was leaning against his Mother's leg. Finally there was a young girl of 2 nestled in her arms. Carmine's heart went out to these poor creatures pushed out of their apt on Christmas it was heartbreaking.

Carmine engaged with the Mother while Card and Erica engaged the two older children. This way Carmine could discuss arrangements with the Mother.

"Hello I am Carmine…What is your name?" Carmine asked.

"I am Tina Louise" the small woman replied. "These are my children Helen, John, and this is Roberta."

"I'm pleased to meet you all" Carmine said.

"I'm so sorry to impose on the church. Our landlord who was my husband has thrown us out in the cold. I found him going to my oldest Bedroom and I confronted him. I got this for my trouble." The woman said as she showed her bruises.

"Have you called the police?" Alexis asked as she documented the bruising. Being an ME she could tell Tina needed medical attention immediately.

"Yes they took a statement and left." Tina said.

Tina you have to go to the hospital you are bruising in places which indicate internal bleeding. Alexis said.

"If I go what will happen to my children, I'm all they have. They can never be given to my husband." Tina said.

"You should not worry about them I will keep them safe." Card said.

She flip out her phone and called Sophie who talked to Jackson. They told her that they would get their operatives on this case. Being satisfied Tina consented to go to the hospital. While Tina signed a legal document allowing Card and Carmine care of her children.

\\\\\

The kids were very scared but David and Johanna tried to calm them as they rode in the town Car. Geoffrey was driving as they pulled up to the Estate John asked. "Why is this place so big?"

Carmine could not answer right away then he asked her

"Where is this place?" john asked.

Helen was strangely quiet on the whole car ride.

Carmine responded.

"This is where I live and when your Mother is better she will live here too." Carmine answered.

"What is this called?" John asked.

Carmine could not tell them it was the Bracken Estate. So she answered.

"This is CB place. It is a place where kids and adults can feel safe." Carmine said.

"Is CB like Charlie Brown?" John said.

"Exactly like that, John it is Charlie Brown's place." Carmine replied.

Card sort of liked that designation. It was much friendlier name than the Bracken estate.

Card and Carmine got them situated in a single room and alerted the staff of their visitors.

Card was impressed with her birth Mother.

"Merry Christmas Mother" Card said hugging the older woman.

"Merry Christmas Card… Thank you for being here. You need to get back with your family. I have the responsibility of Helen, John and Roberta." She said.

"Yes but they are my responsibility too." Card pointed out.

"Well you need to look after my Grandson. Card. Please go they must be waiting." Carmine said.

"Ok just for now I will see you soon Mother" Card said as they tearfully embraced.

"I will be looking forward to that Card" Carmine said.

\\\\\

Alexis had accompanied Tina to the hospital. She was rushed into emergency surgery as Sophie appeared. The two women hugged. Alexis gave all the information on Tina then they hugged again and she left. Sophie really did not like abusers. She would be glad to track down the husband, Amil Hussein. Sophie had flagged the TSA on him incase he tried to flee the country.

Next was the search through her contacts in the Muslim society. Amil had a Brother Hanan who was in New Jersey. Sophie decided to delay any search for tonight. The Police already had a BOLO out on him. He would not be going anywhere on Christmas. Since several feet of snow was falling. Sophie returned to the loft the same time Card appeared.

"Merry Christmas Sophie" Card said as she hugged her Cousin.

"Merry Christmas Card… We have tracked this miscreant to a town in New Jersey. He is snowed in. He will not be going anywhere. All flights are cancelled as the same for other types of transportation." Sophie said.

"Well I'm tired and the kids will be up soon. I'm going to bed." Card said.

"Sleep well cousin." Sophie said as she left to go to her room.

/

Alexis stayed at the hospital as did Naomi who volunteered to assist on this surgery. Dr. Davidson was on call. So he was doing the surgery. She had a ruptured spleen and massive hemorrhaging. Dr. Davidson had stopped the bleeding saving Tina.

Alexis was informed when Naomi came out of surgery. Being relieved she thanked her friend then headed home. Eric Sr. was waiting for her. He gave her a kiss as she entered the loft.

"So where is Eric Jr.?" Alexis asked.

"Oh he went right to sleep. What about that poor woman?" Eric Sr. asked while hugging his wife.

"Josh saved her, Naomi assisted. Naomi always said he was a hell of a doctor but a lousy Father." Alexis said.

"Let go to bed and get some sleep at least." Eric Sr. said.

"Yeah Eric Jr. will be up in like 3 hours." Alexis said.

"We got to be quiet Mom and Dad are here. They could not make it back to Staten Island in this weather." Eric said.

"We have that covered since I will not be making any noise today. I'm way too tired." Alexis said.

"I hear where you are coming from Alexis" Eric Sr. said.

They both quietly got undressed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When the service ended Eric Sr. and Jr. were chatting with his Mother. Rick had come over.

"Hi Eric Sr. so good service huh?" Rick said.

"Yeah Dad was hitting it out of the park this year. Rick you know my Mother Grace." Eric Sr. said holding on to Eric Jr.

"Yes we met at your wedding. How are you Grace? Rick asked politely.

"I am doing well Thank you Rick." Grace replied.

"Eric the reason I came over was to tell you…Alexis and Card has gone in the back with your Dad. I wanted to know if you would watch David and Johanna. I want to pop over to the Hospital and surprise Kate." Rick said.

"Sure Rick we'll watch them for you. Say hello to the new Mother for us. We can not wait to welcome Emily to the clan." Eric Sr. said.

"Thanks Eric we I have to get going. I'll see you later on Christmas Day." Rick said.

"Bye Rick, I'll see you then." Eric Sr. said.

Rick caught a cab and noticed that the snow was beginning to fall. It was going to be a white Christmas after all.

The cab stopped at the Hospital and Rick entered. It was after hours but Rick had done so much for the hospital that they bent the rules for him.

Rick hurried to the nursery area. He looked over all the newborns and did not spot Emily. So he moved on to Kate's private room. He noticed the nurses were not on station. He usually stopped to chat a bit with them. Rick was not bothered at all missing them. He opened the door then slipped inside. He stood waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Kate was in bed asleep and Emily was awake in the crib next to the bed.

Emily reacted by gurgling at the sight of her Daddy.

Rick came over and picked her up.

"Quiet Little one you don't want to wake Mommy." Rick whispered then bounced her around.

Emily got a bit fussy this noise Kate awoke seeing a sight which melted her heart. Rick dancing with Emily. He is such a good Father.

"Rick…" she called out in the dark.

"Oh… Did I wake you I'm so sorry" Rick said dancing over to give his wife a kiss. "Merry Christmas Kate."

"Merry Christmas Rick let me have her she sounds hungry." Kate said holding out her hands.

"Ok Kate her she comes" Rick said as he carefully placed her in her arms.

Kate sat up and positioned herself. Emily needed no coaxing. She latched on and was slurping noisily.

"So I did not think I would see you until the morning. I guess you took the family to Mid Night Mass?" Kate asked. "I would have liked to be there."

"I did it was a great Mass. I left the kids in Eric's family care so I could drop in on you. How are you doing Kate?" Rick asked.

"Rick you just left a few hours ago. I did get some sleep after you left. Emily has been a good baby until now." Kate said.

"No you know what I mean." Rick said.

"Yeah I do know…I still miss her, Rick. I just wished she could have lived to see what we have done." Kate said.

"Yes I know you miss your Mother especially around these holidays." Rick said holding on to his wife's shoulders.

Emily started to push the nipple away. Rick reached over and gently burped her then placed her back in Kate's arms. Emily snuggled next to her Mother and happily fell asleep in her arms.

Both Parents beamed as the looked on how precious Emily was.

"Well I have to get back to the loft I have much to do before daybreak. Kate I love you and you too sweet Emily" Rick said as he kissed his Daughter's head and Kate's lips.

"Rick before you go would you please place Emily in her crib?" Kate asked. "I seemed to be a bit sore still. Otherwise I will have to call a nurse and who knows if Emily will stay quiet after that."

"Yes of course let me have her." Rick said holding his Daughter once again.

Rick placed her gently in the crib then went over to kiss his Wife senseless. Finishing with that, he left the room. He headed to the exit trying unsuccessfully to reach a cab company on his cell. It seemed like his cell service was not working.

Rick came over to the night nurse.

"I am having problems with my phone. Could I use yours to call a cab?" Rick asked.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Castle…Our phones are not working either. Besides you would not get out. There is at least two feet of snow already and it has not stopped snowing." She said.

"At least it is warm in here and if the power goes off we have emergency generators which can last a week. Hopefully we will not have to stay on generators that long."

"Well thank goodness for that" Rick said turning around to head back to Kate's room.

On the way to her room he was offered a blanket and a pillow which he graciously accepted. Entering the room he saw both Kate and Emily were asleep. He found the couch then laid down and soon he was asleep.

\\\\\

Card had come back to the loft with David already asleep and Johanna barely awake. They had just come in and saw Eric Sr. in the Living room.

"Hello Eric" Card said. "Have you had word? It seems cell service is spotty at best."

Eric got up and helped Card take her siblings to bed. She looked in on Baby Jackson and saw Sophie was sleeping in the chair beside the crib.

"Merry Christmas Sophie" Card said nudging her Cousin awake. "How is my little guy?"

Sophie was awake in an instant. Her training never allowed her to be totally relaxed.

"Hello Card what time is it?" Sophie asked.

"It is a little after two. Thanks for looking after Jackson for me. The Midnight Mass was good this year. I know you are not religious but maybe one Christmas you might experience it for yourself?" Card said.

"So is Rick back?" Sophie asked as she came downstairs to Eric Sr. who had just sat down.

"No Rick said he was going to the hospital to surprise Kate. I don't want to think of him out in this weather. It is a bad storm. The TV has reported it had dumped two feet already and the storm was not expected to leave the area for another few hours. Their estimation is a 4 to 6 foot from this storm alone." Eric said. "I'm worried about Alexis too. I have not heard from her since she told me her friend was taking a poor woman to the hospital."

"Well since Rick is not here I guess it is up to us to keep the tradition alive for one more year." Sophie said.

"Yeah do you know where Kate placed the stocking stuffers?" Eric asked looking around being clueless. At this point Martha came in.

"Merry Christmas Eric and Sophie…Is there any word on Richard?" She asked.

"No Martha…Eric was telling me that Rick was going to the hospital to surprise Kate. I hope he is smart enough to stay put." Sophie said. "It is up to us to make Christmas Merry for the kids. I was asking Eric for where the stocking stuffer stuff was located."

"Oh that is in Richard's and Katherine's closet in the back in the big blue bag. Katherine has everything laid out so we just need to stuff the socks with the labels she left." Martha explained.

"I sure love my Mother in law's organizational skills!" Erick said going to the place Martha directed and brought out the big blue bag. Everyone working together got the stockings stuffed and Eric ate the cookies and milk as Sophie preferred the carrot. Once everything was finished Martha and Sophie bid Eric good night.

Eric Sr. got up and went to their apt to check on his parents and Eric Jr. He wanted to make sure Eric Jr. was not trying to get out of his bed again. He had a hard time last Christmas. He almost saw Kate and Rick busy doing things only Santa is supposed to do. Well at least this year Eric Jr. was still asleep. It was going on three when the door opened and Alexis walked in or maybe more like dragged herself in. After a few words they got settled for sleep not knowing how little they were going to get.

\\\\\

Card was still asleep when Baby Jackson awoke and started crying. Card got up to check on Baby Jackson who was just hungry. She sat in the chair with Jackson nestled against her. Card fell back asleep in the chair along with Baby Jackson after she fed burped and placed him in his crib.

The First one awake was David he was so excited that he ran down stairs and ran to his parent's room. He opened the door but no one was there. David would not let that distract him for long so he ran up stairs to his Sister's room and she was not there either. Now he was beginning to get worried. At this time Johanna had awoke and found David in the hall way.

"David why are you out here. Mommy and Daddy will not like it." Johanna said.

"Why they are not here." David said.

"Well then Card will not like it either." Johanna said.

"Nope she is not here either." David said.

"Well then we need to go find Alexis." Johanna said.

"Ok we will find Alexis. Come on follow me." David said as he ran down the stairs and over to the connecting doors. Finally they found Eric Jr. downstairs.

"Merry Christmas David and Johanna" Eric Jr. said.

"Merry Christmas Eric" they both said at the same time.

"What are you doing down here? Where is Alexis?" Johanna asked her nephew.

"I don't know I was hoping to see Grand Dad." Eric Jr. said.

"He is not here." David said.

"Grand Dad is not here? NO I want Grand Dad!" Eric Jr. said as he started to cry.

"Eric be quiet you do not want to wake everyone. Besides Eric only babies cry like Baby Jackson. You do not want us to call you a Baby do you Eric?" Johanna warned.

Eric Jr. shook his head and stopped bawling.

"Good now we don't know where Daddy or Card is so we need to go see Alexis. Maybe she knows." Johanna said.

"Ok let's go to Mommy's and Daddy's room" Eric Jr. said "Come on follow me."

\\\\\

Alexis had just rolled over and was met with a pair of blue eyes like hers. Alexis not quite awake knew Eric Jr. had Brown eyes like his Father and David had Greenish Gold ones. So by the process of elimination it meant it was Johanna who was looking at her.

"Johanna what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"Daddy is not home nor is Card." Johanna stated as matter of fact.

"Can we go and open our Presents now?" David asked sticking his head up followed by Eric Jr.

"Rick never came in?" Eric Sr. sleepily said.

All three kids nodded.

"Ok you guys need to wait for us under the tree but don't you open anything!" Alexis said. "Now scoot!"

The three kids all scampered out of Alexis' and her Husband's bedroom as Alexis let out a loud yawn. She was going to be in need of coffee lots of it. Getting up and dressed she came down and was met by Jackson. He also did not go to the Mid Night Mass so he had more sleep than the most. Martha also greeted them.

"Merry Christmas Alexis and Eric" Martha said.

"Merry Christmas Grams and Jackson…" Alexis greeted "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes Alexis I just brewed a pot." Jackson said serving her one.

"Thanks Jackson. I got back from the hospital at Three even then if it was not for following a snowplow I would have been stuck at the hospital." Alexis said as she sipped the amber fluid.

"So that is good how is the poor woman?" Martha asked.

"Josh did the operation and Naomi assisted. She will survive." Alexis said as she sipped her cup.

"A man like that should be thoroughly boiled in Oil!" Martha said angrily. "To think he beat his wife then left her out in the cold on Christmas in the middle of a snowstorm with her three children too. It makes me so mad that people could be so callous. You did good staying with her. I could suspect she was quite scared."

Jackson placed his and over hers and patted it softly. It mitigated Martha's anger.

Grams could be somewhat dramatic but in this case it was warranted. Alexis herself wanted to string this guy up and she was normally a pacifist. She took a sip of her coffee to calm down. Then she began to think when she did first develop a taste for this beverage.

She thought back when she started appreciating coffee. It was after she broke up with the fruitarian. She was so deprived that coffee sounded good when Kate offered her a cup. They talked most of the night over that break up. It was not much later that Card introduced her to her future husband. Alexis had been dependent on the stuff ever since.

After downing the cup, they all ventured into the living room of the loft. Alexis was pleasantly surprised that all three kids had refrained from opening one gift. Alexis got out the phone and was streaming the events so that when her Dad appeared he could see the festivities.

"Ok Kids you know the drill whoever has the Santa Hat on gets to distribute the presents." Alexis said tossing the Santa Hat to Jackson.

Jackson placed the hat on his head and said.

"Ho Ho Ho… who was naughty and who was nice…?" Jackson said as he positioned himself by the tree and looked at each label and placed the gift out to the person.

There was only one fast rule. Everyone had to wait until at least one gift to everyone was distributed. Eric Jr. of course could not wait. He was so much like her Dad. He tore into the wrapping and found a Laser tag vest. He was so excited. He was a big boy now and could play laser tag with his Grand Dad!

The rest of the proceeding continued until only Card's Sophie, Kate's and Rick's packages remained.

While the kids were busy showing Jackson what they had received Alexis got into the kitchen to start on breakfast. Soon a feast to behold was on the table including a big bowl of cut up fruit. She had made waffles, Pancakes, eggs, bacon. Ham and assorted other items. At this point Card lured by the smell of breakfast made her appearance.

"Merry Christmas Card." They all greeted her as she sat down.

"The kids already opened their presents. Yours are in the bundle by the couch." Alexis said as she served her Sister.

"So Card what happened last night?" Martha asked.

David started talking with his mouth full but Johanna ever the disciplinarian slapped his leg.

"Mommy would not like you speaking with your mouth full! Swallow first!" Johanna scolded.

"I'm sorry" David whimpered.

"Yes David…Go ahead and tell them what you saw and did?" Card coaxed.

"We rode with Geoffrey to Charlie Brown's place!" David exclaimed.

"It was where Carmine lives it was renamed Charlie Brown's place once John saw it. Helen was silent the whole trip right Johanna?" Card said.

"Yeah Helen was sad she missed her Mommy. I tried to reassure her and even gave her my precious. So she would not be scared any more." Johanna said.

Everyone at the table knew what Johanna's precious was. It was a stuffed Giraffe which she received as a Baby. She carried it everywhere. For her to give up him to a scared little girl made Alexis' and Card's heart warmed.

"Carmine's place is huge. I will go back over there whenever they plow the roads which I heard is not going to be anytime soon." Card said.

"Can we Go…? Card…? Please?" Johanna and David pleaded.

"Ok you can come." Card said.

"I'm going up stairs and wrap some of my older toys to give to Helen, Roberta and John. They need something to open on Christmas." Johanna said. "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may. Johanna…. that is a wonderful idea. David…Aren't you going to help?" Card asked.

David sort of liked all his toys and could not decide if he could part with even one.

"Come on David I will go up stairs with you" Alexis said. "I'm sure there has to be some things you do not need anymore?"

"No I want Card! You go with Johanna!" David said.

"Ok David but you need to put that request using your manners." Alexis sternly warned. 

"I'm so sorry Alexis…I would like Card to please help me." David said.

"Ok David since you asked so nicely I will help you" Card said rising from the table.

Sophie helped clean up. Martha and she started on the large meal for later.

Eric Jr. suddenly had no one to play with so his Dad and Grand Dad Brown played with him as Grace offered her assistance in the kitchen which both Martha and Sophie accepted.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 10 in the morning when Rick opened his eyes again.

"Well welcome back to the land of the Living Castle!" Kate said giggling.

"What? Kate?" Rick looked around and he was covered in tinsel and garland from the small Christmas tree he had brought into the hospital room and the there was a big red bow taped on his forehead. Rick was still groggy as he wondered what was going on.

Well she was certainly in a good mood Rick thought.

"Imagine my surprise to see you passed out on the couch when I awoke at 6 this morning to feed Emily. So I figured it was Christmas I need to have a gift to unwrap!" Kate said still giggling like a school girl.

"So you chose me as the gift?" Rick asked taking off some of the decorations covering his body.

"Sure you looked like a gift to me. So with the help of a few compliant nurses they placed me over where I could put my wrapping." Kate said.

"I see well you are back in bed now." Rick pointed out.

"Yeah about that…They are coming back later to help me stand…It seems like this birth has taken a bit more time to recover. Anyway once you were wrapped I had to take a picture and send it to at least Alexis and Card. This is for blackmail purposes of course." Kate explained.

"Of course, so why am I not unwrapped?" Rick asked.

Well about that…I got too tired and the nurses placed me back in bed. Kate said pouting.

"So you did not get to unwrap your gift? Well I can remedy that." Rick said creeping over to the side of her bed and capturing her lips.

"Careful Castle… This is how we made Emily." Kate said breaking the kiss.

"What you do not want to get started on number 4?" Rick asked with mock outrage.

"Oh no Mister remember what Doyle said I would only have 3 children well more like 5 or 6 including you." Kate teased.

"7 including you my Dear." Rick said as he started kissing her senseless again. Kate just melted into her husband.

Just then her phone alert happened. It was from Card.

'_**Good look for you Dad! Merry Christmas**_.'

There was a pic attached.

Kate click on it and it was not a pic but a video. It showed the whole Castle Clan opening their presents under the Tree it even got pics of Hunt with the Santa Hat on distributing the presents and Sophie ducking the camera. Kate had to smile when Eric Sr. took the phone away from Alexis to show her on camera wearing those ridiculous Christmas themed PJ Kate and Rick got her for a gag gift. Alexis looked really comfortable. Once the video was done they both looked into each other's eyes and spoke in unison.

"Merry Christmas Kate / Rick." They both said.

The phone rang. Kate answered it.

"Merry Christmas Mom I see you have phone service again." Card said.

"Yes it must have been restored through the night." Kate said. "Merry Christmas to you too Card."

"Yes I have a few others who want to greet you Mom." Card said turning the phone toward her siblings.

"Merry Christmas Mommy, Daddy and Baby Emily too!" Both David and Johanna said.

"We are going to Charlie Brown's place" David yelled out giggling.

"Oh Thank you kids Merry Christmas to you from both of us. You want to talk to your Father?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Mom put him on. I have a few choice words to say to him." Card said.

"Now be kind Card…He did not intend to stay here…" Kate said.

"I know Mom but he has disappointed a certain 3 year old." Card said.

"Oh my poor baby Eric! I hope he was not too much of a handful" Kate said.

"He got over it once he saw his gift. Dad I know you can hear me…He wants to play with you when you get home when ever is that going to be?" Card asked.

"Well to be honest looking at the snow piled outside maybe tomorrow? One never knows with NYC snowplow service." Kate said standing to look outside.

"You would think clearing a path to a hospital would be a high priority." Card said.

"One might think that here is your Father." Kate said holding the phone to him.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" Card said.

"Merry Christmas to you too so what is this Charlie Brown's house?" Rick asked.

"Oh right you don't know…Well Tina's 3 three kids are staying with Carmine. She has turned the Bracken Estate into a shelter for battered women. Tina is there in hospital. Alexis can tell you the rest on that. However, the middle child on seeing the mansion asked what it was called and Carmine replied it was my house CB for Carmine Bracken but John thought CB should be consider …" Card said.

"Charlie Brown I get how the mind of a 5 year old works." Rick said.

"Considering Castle you are still probably that age. You can relate." Kate said.

"Actually he is 6 or maybe 7 I am not sure but Dad you are correct. That was something I wanted to discuss with you later is how to fund Charlie Brown's place. Carmine has some ambitious plans. Dad we are here I will call you later I think the Phones at the loft are working since I just got a text from Sophie. Talk at you both later I love you Dad and Mom!" Card said.

"We both love you so much, Card. I will see you later. Have fun." Rick said hanging up.

"Well I guess out little bubble of being out of the loop has come to the end. I guess modern technology has caught up with us." Rick said dialing Alexis who picked up on the first Ring.

"Hey Dad. Or is this Mom Wait this is Mom's phone that means you were safe at the hospital…Merry Christmas whoever this is!" Alexis rambled.

"Is that Grand Dad? Mommy please let me talk to him! Please!" Eric Jr. pleaded and pestered her Mother.

"Ok Eric but just for a moment!" Alexis said.

"Hi Grand Dad? I loved the laser tag vest and kit it was neat!" Eric said. "We need to play where are you?"

"Hi Eric thank you that gift was from both your Grand Mother and Me. I am at the Hospital with your Aunt Emily and Grandmother Kate. Every one is doing fine." Rick said.

"Say goodbye Eric" Alexis said.

"Ok goodbye Grand Dad! I want to see you soon. We have to play!" Eric said as Alexis retrieved the phone.

"Goodbye Eric… You be a good boy for your Mommy!" Rick said.

At this point Emily awoke and Rick was placing her into Kate's arms to feed her.

"Dad are you there?" Alexis asked.

"Just a moment Pumpkin your Sister is demanding to eat hold on for one please?" Rick said as he juggled the phone and Emily.

Finally Emily was where she belonged and the phone was back to his ear.

"So sorry about that Pumpkin Merry Christmas…" Rick said.

"Merry Christmas to you…I take it Card got a hold of you?" Alexis said.

"Yeah she did she was talking about a Tina? Can you clue me in what is going on?" Rick asked.

"Ok you remember that meeting that I and the rest of the women had with Father Brown?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah it was right after services ended and I had to duck out to see Kate." Rick said.

"Right it was about Carmine becoming an angel in the battered women network. You know Father Brown is involved in that right?" Alexis asked.

"Yes I know of what you speak so go on. I am putting you on speaker so Kate can hear she has been pestering me!" Rick said.

"Merry Christmas Mom…!" Alexis said.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alexis…" Kate said.

"Dad… Why did you not place it on speaker from the beginning?" Alexis asked.

"Your Father has not quite awoken yet Alexis you can not expect him to be fully functioning without his coffee." Kate giggled.

"You know that is right!" Alexis giggled.

"Ok now that we have discussed my shortcomings lets get back to your story." Rick interjected.

"Oh Right Dad…Well after the conversation we were led to a woman who had been beaten badly by her husband and she was locked out of her house and placed on the streets. Her name is Tina. She was hurt bad Mom Dad. I went with her to the hospital where Naomi and Josh stopped her internal bleeding. Card and Carmine took her 3 kids to go to her house. I think Naomi is still there at the hospital? Erica stayed the night here." Alexis reported.

"Speaking of that person look who just came in the room. Say hello Naomi!" Rick said.

"Hello is that Alexis? How is Erica doing?" Naomi asked.

"She is fine. So how is Tina?" Alexis asked.

"She is improving I just went by her room there is no sign of infection. And she was awake for a short time. She has a long recovery ahead of her." Naomi said.

"Yeah well Card and Carmine are looking after her kids so that is good right?" Alexis said.

"Yeah she did ask about them. Perhaps Card could bring them around in a few days." Naomi said.

"Wait here is Erica." Alexis said switching to speaker herself.

"Merry Christmas Mom I think what you did was fantastic!" Erica said.

"Yeah I think so too Erica. Merry Christmas to you…Are you staying over there? Or returning to your Grand parents?" Naomi asked.

"Well I'd rather stay with Alexis if you don't mind." Erica said.

"No I do not mind but you need to call your Grandparents I think they might be worried about you not showing up." Naomi pointed out.

"Yes Mother I'm doing it right now. Hi Gramps yes it is me Erica I am fine. I was staying the storm over at my Friend's Sister's place Yes the taller one. Alexis she has a 3 year old just celebrated his birthday on Christmas Eve. Yes Daughter of Rick and Kate. Wonderful I will see you tomorrow then Merry Christmas…There Mom all done!" Erica said.

"Thanks you Erica I am sure that made them feel much better." Naomi said.

"Ok Mom well I have to go I will see you here soon?" Erica asked.

"Yes as soon as I get off shift." Naomi said. "I love you Erica"

"I love you took Mom Merry Christmas." Erica said giving the phone back to Alexis.

Naomi left the room as Rick looked at Kate.

"Ok Dad Mom I guess we are caught up. There is no rush Grace is helping out in the kitchen and Erica is rolling the dough for the pies. Sophie has collapsed in the chair. Jackson is still playing with Eric Sr. Not Jr." Alexis reported. "I'm going to get some more sleep before dinner."

"Hey tell them I am beating his pants off!" Jackson said. "There another TD for me!"

"They must be playing Madden!" Rick said. "Eric Sr. must be throwing the game. Jackson never wins this big!"

Kate smiled at Rick's commentary. It seemed like they were already back home in the loft.

"Ok Dad Mom Merry Christmas and I will see you both soon." Alexis said.

"We will see you soon Pumpkin" both Kate and Rick said together.

"Bye now later gator!" Alexis said to her Dad.

"In a while crocodile!" Rick replied then shut off the phone.

"No more interruptions. So hand me Emily she needs to be burped and checked." Rick said.

"Here Mr. Mom…!" Kate said handing over her Daughter. "We do have a great family don't we Rick?"

"Not really Kate we have an extraordinary family." Rick said "Merry Christmas Kate."

He placed Emily in the crib and proceeded to kiss his wife senseless again. They both yawned and fell asleep in the same bed curled to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive back to Carmine's House or more now called Charlie Brown's place was slow. The Mid town traffic on Christmas Day was horrific. Card sat back and wondered why so my vehicles were on the road? I guess the snow had caught everyone off guard. Finally the vehicle turned into the massive gates. David was a bit hyper from eating most of the chocolate in his stocking. Johanna was still reserved and swatted her brother when he got too annoying. Card was just happy to be out of the car. Moving toward the back Card opened the trunk and was met by Carmine wiping her hands on an apron and offering to carry the brightly packaged gifts.

"Welcome back Card Merry Christmas…What is all this?" Carmine asked.

"Well Carmine the kids got to thinking that Tina's kids might want to open gifts on Christmas. So they wrapped up some things they thought the kids would like." Card said.

"Well that is so thoughtful… However, I don't think they have ever celebrated Christmas." Carmine said.

Card was surprised since they met Tina in a Christian Church.

"Maybe so but we don't have to call it anything but gifts from our kids to them." Card said.

"I hope they understand in the spirit as it was given." Carmine said. "I had some dealings with people of their Father's faith before. It was not a pleasant experience. I think we might need a professional before this is all over."

"Well Carmine we can always say we have tried." Card said. "So where are the kids?"

Card looked around the large hall. It was devoid of anything approximating a time of good cheer.

Card most everyone is in the helper quarters. I suspect that is where you will find the tree. Carmine said. As for the kids they are upstairs in one of several empty guest rooms. They only have come out to eat then they hole themselves up again. Carmine said as they walked back to the other part of the mansion.

The atmosphere changed drastically. Gone was the chill which permeates the upper house.

David was given a cup of hot Chocolate with many marshmallows. Card was given a cup of hot cider with a cinnamon stick as a stirrer. A jolly Merry Christmas was heard from the Cook. The area around the tree was next to a blazing fire and several benches were set side to side. The smell of a golden bird could be sensed in the air. There were already many people lining the benches. Each was holding a cup of good cheer. Card dropped the brightly wrapped packages then placed them under the tree.

Mr. Green one of the Gardeners was pulled aside.

"Mr. Green you know the rules. You can only imbibe alcohol in your quarters or the Kitchen area. So please follow the rules, there are impressionable children in the house. They are ones who look down on alcohol consumption. I do not want to ban alcohol from this house but I will if you can not follow this rule." Carmine said.

"Yes Ms. Carmine…I'll put it away now." Mr. Green said.

"Geoffrey? Would you come here?" Carmine asked.

Geoffrey who was being entertained by Johanna stood and came over.

"Yes Carmine?" Geoffrey asked after taking his leave from Johanna.

"Geoffrey Mr. Green has imbibed too much and needs escorting to his room." Carmine said.

Geoffrey looked at the obviously intoxicated man then sighed.

"Yes Carmine I will see he gets there. Come on Old John let's get you out of sight." Geoffrey said helping the other man up. They staggered away as Carmine embarrassed turned to the rest.

"I may be one of you but certain behaviors must not be tolerated in the public areas." Carmine announced. "We are hosting children who might have been beaten or worse by someone intoxicated. So from now on drinking of any alcohol has to remain in your quarters or kitchen."

Card took Both Johanna and David aside before Carmine's announcement so they would not hear what Carmine said.

"Why don't we go see John, Roberta and Helen?" Card asked.

"Ok" Johanna said while David nodded vigorously.

David took off running.

"David No running!" Johanna screeched at him.

David immediately stopped then waited for them. He was obviously impatient but he did what Johanna told him.

Card chuckled at the way Johanna had a tight reign on her brother.

Together they climbed the long and wide staircase. Card paused for a second on one particular step. It was where she saw the man who her real Grand Father killed walked in. Card was lost in that memory when a tug from David broke that spell.

"Come on Card." David tugged harder trying to get her attention.

"What Oh I am so sorry let's go on." Card said to her siblings.

"Card… Where did you go?" Johanna asked.

"I remembered something. I was lost in the memory." Card vaguely replied.

Johanna already a master interrogator was wondering if it was a good or bad memory. However, she decided not to press the issue now. Later when they were alone, she would ask that question.

Finally after much delay they arrived at the door. David knocked loudly.

"John, Helen, Roberta? Are you in there? Open up it is me David. I have Card and Johanna with me." David said.

John opened the door a crack then looked at the smiling group.

"What do you want?" John said crossly.

Card was not expecting such a hostile response.

"I thought maybe you want to come down to where everyone is?" David said in a small voice obviously cowed.

"No!" John said and tried to close the door.

David looked hurt and Johanna looked mad as she pushed her way into the room.

Helen and Roberta looked scared of John.

"Listen you ingrate…You are not the boss. Carmine opened her home to you. You should be at least grateful that you were not out in the snow or worst in a group home! The least you could do is come down and apologize for your anti social behavior." Johanna said.

"I will not be spoken to by a mere woman!" John said.

"Well this mere woman will knock you off your pompous pedestal you some how placed yourself!" Johanna said as she reached back to hit him.

Card seeing the situation escalating grabbed Johanna by the arm.

"Johanna they are scared. John is doing what he has been taught. So apologize. But let's Helen and Roberta answer for themselves." Card said to Johanna.

"Helen, Roberta would you like to play with us?" David asked.

They both looked at John then at David who was smiling.

"Roberta, Helen, John has no power over you. He is just a scared little boy. If you want to accompany us then come along." Card said "…Johanna what do you say to John?"

"I'm sorry John that I got mad…I do know you are scared. Card has news of your Mother." Johanna said.

"My Mother…?" Helen spoke at last. "What do you know of my Mother? Please Card tell me?"

"Helen I will only if you agree to follow me away from this room." Card said.

Helen looked at John again who looked very angry. She looked at Roberta then grabbing her Sister's hand she walked passed a very angry John.

Johanna hugged Helen then Roberta leaving John behind.

John decided being angry would not get him what he wanted. So he tagged along trailing the group.

Card led the group into the brightly decorated room. Both Helen and Roberta saw the brightly covered packages. They ran over to look at them. John sullenly watched them.

"Look Helen there. Our names are on the packages." Roberta said.

Carmine smiled to see Card successful in bringing the children down.

"Roberta you know how to read?" Card asked.

"Yes I was not supposed to tell but Mommy taught me. Daddy would get very upset if he knew. It was supposed to be a secret." Roberta said.

"No honey it is ok to know how to read." Card said.

David went to the tree and pulled out a package then handed it to John.

"Here John this is for you." David said.

John had never received a gift before especially one wrapped in such bright paper. John looked the box over in his hands then turned it over to see his name on it.

"Go ahead and open it." David encouraged.

Roberta got the idea first and tore into the paper revealing a doll. Roberta squealed with joy. Johanna showed Roberta how to play with it. Next Helen took the gift that Roberta pointed out earlier and opened it. It was a full child's tea set. Helen looked over each item as being so precious. Soon Helen had it set out and was chattering about how good the tea was.

John opened the box to reveal a toy Truck. It was a Dump Truck which John had seen the real thing from his apt window. John immediately grabbed things to place in the Dump Truck. He made realistic noises too.

David bravely smiled seeing John love the gift. It was his favorite Dump Truck too.

Soon it was time for the feast. Everyone was seated when Carmine said grace and all the food was passed around. The kids were doing what kids do. Finally after the feast Helen came over to Card.

"You promised you would tell me about my Mother Card." Helen said.

"Yes I did now gather around." Card said as the kids gathered around her. "Your mother had many injuries. The Doctors and Nurses had to operate to fix them. You mother is hurt but healing. In a couple days I or Carmine will take you to see her. I'm sure she would like that."

"Why can we not see her now?" Helen asked.

"Well because she is not awake yet. To do the surgery she had to be put asleep. I or Carmine will tell you when she wakes up. I think she will be able to phone you at that time if the Doctor's agree. It is up to the Doctors though Helen." Card said.

"Oh" Helen said.

The kids played a bit longer then it was time to go home. The kids said goodbye and Carmine escorted out the door.

"It is a miracle…Card I do not know what you have done but Thank you for doing so. Those kids were so scared but now they are like well Kids." Carmine said.

"Carmine it was not me alone. You need to thank Johanna she was the one to confront John. The girls were just cowed by him. Once they saw he was not a threat anymore they all came alive. Carmine you need to watch him. He has been taught many bad things. You need to show him that they are all wrong." Card said.

"Card Merry Christmas and Yes I will do that. It was good of you to come." Carmine said hugged her Daughter. "Johanna I must thank you for helping them."

Johanna beamed at being recognized as such. They all waved as they got in the car and drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor came in while Rick was busy with Baby Emily. Kate swore he could look at her all day.

"Hello Ms. Castle I'm checking on your recovery…This little one took much out of you…Are you able to stand? I want to put this blood pressure monitor on you. There it is around your waist. So please try to get out of bed for me." Dr. Hands said.

"Kate do you need help?" Rick asked moving toward her.

"Please Mr. Castle I need Kate do this on her own. It is important I get good readings." Dr. Hands said.

Kate tried to stand but her legs felt week as she slouched down on the bed.

"Hmmm… Just what I thought… I need to consult with a colleague. I will be right back." Dr. Hands said. "In the meantime Kate would you please return to your bed and cover up if you are cold."

Kate looked at Rick who had come over then held her both were worried about her health.

Dr. Hands returned with Josh in tow.

"Well Kate after consulting with Dr. Davidson it seems like your veins in your legs are pooling blood. This cause the weakness and drop in blood pressure I witnessed." Dr. Hand said.

"Yes after I explained the extent of your heart injury 8 years ago. Dr. Hands and I decided to try you in some surgical stockings. These will give positive pressure so the heart will not have to work so much. So I'm going to call in a nurse and fit you with them. They will feel sung but that is the point." Josh said.

"Kate you should not feel too concerned many women are fitted after childbirth. It is not that unusual for low blood pressure to happen until you can regain your strength. Child birth is taxing on most women and especially so for you since you had major heart surgery." Dr. Hand said. "I will come back after the fitting and check on your progress. Until the nurse gets here just relax."

"Kate everything will be fine…I promise" Josh said stepping out of the room.

"Wow did you hear that Kate" Rick said holding on to her.

"Yeah I wonder why now. Rick when I was shot I did not have to wear support leggings. Why now?" Kate asked.

"Well I don't know but if Josh recommends it you know it might help. We should have been long gone home by now. I hope this is the help you need." Rick said kissing her head. 

"Rick are you forgetting about the snowstorm? We certainly could not leave in that." Kate stated.

"Well Yeah that sort of stopped us from leaving last night but it is 2 in the afternoon. You can see the streets are being cleared." Rick said looking out the window.

While they were talking a surgical nurse entered it was Naomi.

"So Naomi are you back on shift again?" Kate asked.

"Yes I am. It seems like I just took some time off in the Doctor's rest area. I was not going anywhere. Tina is awake and I was about to tell Josh. So we need to fit you with some surgical support leggings?" Naomi said.

"Yeah I seem to have a problem standing." Kate said.

"Ok Kate lets get you into these. It is going to be feeling tight. So this is the ankle that you broke?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah it is I had surgery on that awhile ago. How did you know?" Kate asked.

"Well you slightly favor it and it is slightly not as symmetrical." Naomi said. You need to wriggle as if you are putting on a wetsuit. That's my girl ok Rick come over here. I assume you will be helping her dress and undress? I need you to look at what I am doing. I rolled it down to the toes. Start with the weaker leg first then head up like rolling up gauze up her leg to mid thigh. Then Rick repeat with the other leg. Once they are equal continue with the weaker leg then catch up with the other leg. Good you are doing well. Kate does that feel snug?" Naomi instructed.

"Yeah it feels very snug." Kate said.

"Ok Kate now that both legs are in we need to roll it up on to your tummy. One of the benefits it hides really well your baby fat." Naomi pointed out.

"Ok but I must protest Kate has very little baby fat" Rick said.

"Rick that is ok I know you are biased Naomi ignore him. I know I have baby fat. He just is blinded." Kate said.

"Ok well Kate you are now all wrapped up. If needed we can pump up the air chambers for even better positive pressure but for now we'll leave them deflated." Naomi said.

"Look Kate you are a half a Mummy!" Rick said.

"Rick do you want me to call Lanie?" Kate asked.

"Er No?" Rick said looking contrite.

Naomi could not help but chuckle at the antics of her good friends.

"Ok Kate the moment of truth has arrived. Please try to stand for me." Naomi said watching the BP monitor.

This time Kate was able to stand without her legs giving out and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Rick I'm standing on my own two feet!" Kate excitedly said.

"Yes you are Darling I'm proud for you." Rick said encouraging her.

"I'm seeing no change in BP. Josh and Dr, Hands will be pleased. Ok Kate let's try to shuffle around. With this garment you can not bend your knees as easily as normal so you need to do a side to side gait." Naomi said then demonstrated.

Kate watched the imitated the gait perfectly.

"That is very good Kate. I think that is good enough to get you out of here." Naomi said as she noted on the chart.

Naomi left then Kate sat back on the bed really enthused.

A few moments later Dr. Hands appeared and Kate had to show him what she did for Naomi. A big smile came across his face.

"Well Kate that is very good. I am recommending your release. You will need to keep these on for a week then return. We at that time can reevaluate." Dr. Hands said leaving the room.

"Kate congratulations." Rick said hugging her.

"We are going home!" Kate said.

"Yeah we are but when we get home you can not pick up Emily. You can hold her but get one of us to help you. There are a few stitches you need to watch." Rick said.

"Stitches…? I did not know I needed stitches down there." Kate said.

"Yeah you ripped a bit but Dr. Hands took care of it." Rick said. "Oh don't worry these are the kind you can get wet. So baths are ok."

"Oh you think of everything…" Kate said kissing him as he dressed her.

An orderly with a wheelchair entered the room and Kate was able to stand then sit down. She held Emily in her arms as the orderly pushed her to the entrance. An SUV was standing by. Rick placed Emily in her car seat. Kate frowned being separated then Rick lifted Kate and placed her besides Emily. She was strapped in. Rick thanked the orderly then got in the driver's seat and pulled out into traffic.

\\\\\\

Alexis had just got off the phone when Card and Kids returned.

"Card, Johanna, David and Guys… That was Dad…They are coming home!" Alexis said.

"Alexis how is Baby Jackson? Card asked.

"He was good as gold Card while you were away. He slept most of the time and awoke only once to look around. I suspect he will be hungry soon." Alexis said.

"OK well next time he awakes…" Card said as the baby monitor erupted in a wail.

"As you were saying Card…?" Alexis smirked at her Sister.

"Well I better go up and feed him." Card said as she climbed the stairs.

Card got in the room and immediately picked him up. She sat in the rocking chair to nurse him. He was very hungry.

Johanna and David along with Eric Jr. Got out the paints and created a banner which said 'Welcome Home Mommy, Daddy and Baby Emily. Jackson and Eric Sr. hung so they could see it when entering the front door.

Everyone was waiting. Then a text came.

_**We are Here**_

It read.

"Look everyone… They are here. Eric, why don't you go downstairs and help them?" Alexis said.

"Ok Alexis my sweet." Eric Sr. said kissing his wife. "Come on kids you want to help me and your Father?"

The kids immediately followed Eric Sr. out.

Rick had just pulled into the parking place and got out the wheelchair. He had just placed Emily in Kate's arms when the elevator dinged.

Eric stepped out with two kids Johanna and Eric Jr.

"Hi Mom Dad so this is Emily well hello to you too. Let's get Mom out of the cold." Eric said.

"Mommy she is so little." Johanna said.

"Yes she is. She is our miracle baby." Kate said hugging her older Daughter. Both Eric

s were left behind to deal with the luggage as Rick pushed Kate into the warm elevator where David was standing guard to make sure the doors did not close.

"Is that Emily?" David asked as he pushed the button for their floor.

The elevator ride was short as both Johanna and David were glad to see their parents. Getting off the door was opened as everyone stood to see the smiling Kate with Baby Emily nestled in her arms.

"Everyone this is Emily Rose Castle. Emily this is your Family." Kate said.


	14. Chapter 14

Naomi had entered into the room. Tina was bandaged up and had a patch over one eye. She looked terrible and felt even more so.

"Good Morning or perhaps it is Afternoon. With all these different shifts I get mixed up on the time of day." Naomi said trying to put the younger woman at ease.

"I'm alive?" Tina said softly. "I thought Amil finally did me in. How about my Children any word on them?"

"Well I am no expert but Dr. Davidson will be in soon to answer any of your questions." Naomi said plumping up her pillow. "So tell me are you in any pain? If so then just push that button and you will get a shot of morphine. It will alleviate some of your pain so you can sleep. It is good for you to sleep as much as possible."

"What about my Children? When can I see them?" Tina asked.

"Well visiting hours are about over. I am not sure you will have to ask Dr. Davidson on that one too." Naomi said. "I'm so sorry but I have not been too helpful. There are rules and I'm just a nurse. The Doctor is who calls the shots around here."

"I see when will he come to see me?" Tina anxiously asked.

"When you awoke he was paged hopefully within the hour." Naomi said.

"I see I'm tired now…" Tina slurred her final words then she fell under the influence of the morphine pump.

Naomi left the room and ran into her ex.

"Josh she just passed out again. Where were you? I had you paged over an hour ago. Wait don't tell me. I certainly do not want to know your activities." Naomi said as she walked away muttering to herself.

Naomi took a break. She could guess where Josh was especially that cute nurse in Radiology was missing at the same time. Same old Josh she thought. He was not ever faithful to her even when they were married. She needed to get Josh out of her head so while on break she called Erica's phone. It did not pick up but went directly to voicemail. Naomi did not want to disturb her Daughter so she quietly closed the connection. She did not want to leave a lame message.

\\\\\

The Christmas Feast was a happy occasion Rick was at the head of the Table. He was carving the magnificent bird that Grace lovingly prepared. A toast was proposed by Jim.

"To Emily on her first Christmas" he said.

Kate smiled from her place on the couch. The support hose was not that comfortable with her sitting. Lying down removed much of the discomfort. Emily was in the bassinette next to the couch so Kate could look down on her sleeping angel. Jim commented that Emily looked more like Johanna than his older Grand Daughter namesake. Johanna was mostly all Castle. She looked like Card and Alexis. David however looked like Jim. But acted like Rick. Emily was a perfect copy of her Mommy. Lanie had to hold the baby. Espo knew that look in her eye. They had one so far but that look she gave him made him realize Lanie wanted another.

Normally Lanie and Espo would alternate locations but with the birth of Emily they all gathered at the loft to see the newborn. Ryan and Jenny with their three were there to welcome Emily to the loft. Of course neither man would leave until they had their fill of the feast. Jackson and Sophie excused themselves as soon as the meal concluded.

Soon it was time for everyone to either find lodging in the three apts or go home. Ryan's brood was first to leave along with Espo's family. Both men had to be on the job in the morning. They were lucky about the snow storm made it impossible to get to the precinct today. They would have to go in but luckily there was no body drop. They guessed the crooks were snowed in too. They both knew that they would not be so lucky tomorrow it was supposed to be a sunny day.

\\\\\

The next morning Ryan kissed Jenny and his three kids then headed to the precinct. Getting there Espo had gotten there before him. Lanie was called into work and left Enrico with his namesake. Alexis too was called in. It seems a few homeless did not survive the storm. However, No body dropped. So Espo got a call from the head nurse at the same place Kate had her kid. Espo took the call then with Ryan they went to find out more.

Getting to the hospital they parked out front then entered. The warm air swirled around them. Getting to the right floor they asked for the Head Nurse.

Naomi was just getting off shift when Gloria told her that two Detectives from NYPD were waiting for her in the Break room.

"Gloria they will need to talk to Dr. Davidson too. Please page him." Naomi said with a yawn.

She would love to sleep in her own bed. First she needed to get justice for her patient.

Naomi walked to the break room only to be accosted by Josh reaching for the door at the same time. Naomi stepped back and let the arrogant doctor to enter first.

"Josh…?" Ryan said.

"Kevin right and you are Javier…well I was not thinking that you would be here?" Josh said.

"Well normally a Uni would be here to take your statements but we got a tip that your patient was almost murdered that is our jurisdiction." Kevin said.

"Ok Gentleman let's begin…" Josh said.

He proceeded to inform the boys what injuries had been done that night and what the scans showed. Plus what they both saw in the time of surgery. The woman had been repeatedly beaten. There were several cracked ribs which had healed but were broken again by the savagery of the blows. This woman was lucky to be alive.

The two men's faces looked grim. They got all the information. As they left the hospital they got a tip that Amil the husband was trying to flee.

The tip came from Sophie who was having fun shooting close but not at the suspect so he had no where to run. Sophie heard the sirens then disappeared into the background to watch and observe.

The Boys drove up where The NJ uni's were taking witnesses statements. One of the witnesses was Amil. The Boys came up to the NJ uni's and showed them the Concurrent warrant. The NJ police arrested Amil then took him down to their police station. Once there he was given to the boys who walked him out of the station and Amil slipped on the ice walkway which had not been salted. Ryan helped him up by smashing his elbow into this gut. Amil again slipped on the ice this time face first. Espo's turn to lift him off the ice then threw him into the squad car for the trip through the tunnel. Traffic was terrible and Ryan had to slam on the brakes hard several times each time Amil's face was shoved against the headrests. Amil looked pretty bloody when Espo called Lanie to come and give their suspect medical attention.

Lanie appeared and took one look at the suspect.

"What happened?" Lanie asked the boys with some suspicions.

"Don't look at us…It was all Amil's fault. He kept tripping on the Ice in NJ. We warned him but he did not watch where he was going." Kevin said.

Lanie take a look at this first then tell me how you should treat this man's wounds? Espo said to his wife.

He showed her the battered and bruised photos of Tina. She also got to look at the surgeon's report. Lanie's mouth opened wider the more she read. Then she read the victim's statement from Alexis and Card. How this man was sexually abusing his own 8 year old Daughter. Lanie looked from the man back to the folder then back to the man.

She touched and prodded with no finesse at all. The man groaned every time Lanie poked him. She finally set his nose as painfully as she could do and get away with proper medical treatment.

Soon Lanie left and pronounced the man fit for interrogations.

Amil was escorted into interrogation room 3. Gates was interested in this case. She had no sympathy for someone as despicable as this human waste.

"Detectives go after him!" Gates said.

Both Ryan and Espo nodded then entered.

"So Amil do you know why are you here?" Ryan asked.

"I'm being religiously persecuted!" Amil said.

"Really now please explain both me and my partner would love to hear this." Espo said.

"You have no reason to detain me I've done nothing wrong!" Amil said.

"Well that is where you are wrong Amil. You recognize your handiwork? Huh Amil look at that. You did that to your woman the mother of your child. You make me sick. She had 15 surgeries to keep her alive. You beat her then threw her out in the cold! Then you ran like the scalded dog to your Brother's house. Why did you run Amil if you did nothing wrong?" Kevin asked.

"According to my holy book I am able to scourge my disobedient wife!" Amil said "and besides she is no concerns of mine we are divorced."

"I see Amil let me tell you what I see. I see you going to jail for 20 to life on attempted murder. Plus we have a rape kit on your Daughter which proves you were lying with her too. That is another 50 to 100 years. All totaled you are going away for a very long time Amil!" Espo said. "LT get this piece of filth out of my interrogation room!"

Gates was pleased they got him to confess and the physical evidence at the apt was enough to convict him.

"Good job detectives." Gates said.

\\\\\

Alexis was overjoyed when she got the news that Amil was going away for a very long time. She thanked her Uncles then shared the news with Card. Card had to call Carmine.

"Carmine…They got him…The guy who almost killed those kid's Mother is going away for a long time. I also heard from Naomi that Tina awoke briefly. So she is on her way to heal. In the coming months it will not be easy. She will need lots of help." Card said.

"Thank you Card for that information, I am happy Amil is going away for a very long time. He was a very evil man." Carmine said.

\\\\\

Three days later Alexis, Card and Carmine bundled up the three kids then went to the hospital. Tina was overjoyed to see her Children. All three Ladies felt proud. Tina asked each one if they were being good for Carmine. Each replied they were. After the kids were finished Alexis took them out for some ice cream. This left Card and Car\mine to talk to Tina.

"Tina you need to distance yourself from Amil and his family. You will not be safe otherwise." Card said.

"I can offer you protection but you need to divorce Amil in our courts. All his property should be yours in the settlement. If you need a good family lawyer I know some people." Carmine said.

"Yes what you say is true. I need to do this now." Tina said.

"That is good I will send my Lawyer to you. He is very good." Carmine said.

"Thank you Card and Carmine for everything, the kids are doing well?" Tina asked.

"They are as good as gold, Tina they are a joy to be around." Carmine said.

Tina smiled then fell back asleep. Card and Carmine met up with Alexis and told the kids that their Mother was very tired and went back to sleep. They would return in a few days once she had regained more of her strength.


	15. Chapter 15

Family was in awe over Emily. Lanie was first to snatch her out of Kate's hands.

"I'm your Aunt Lanie and we are going to have so much fun." Lanie said.

Kate lay down after exiting the wheel chair.

Alexis and Card were hovering over their Mom.

"Mom is there anything we can do for you?" Alexis asked.

"Are you tired Mom?" Card asked.

"I want to see Mommy!" David exploded running through his older Sisters.

Johanna on the other hand was riding on Rick's good shoulder.

"Look at me I'm taller that you!" Johanna screamed at her Nephew who was about to cry.

Senior Father Brown seeing his Grandson in such a state he picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. That seemed to quiet him down.

Kate overwhelmed first placed her hand on David's head. Then craned her neck to see where Emily had gone.

She spied her being clucked over by Lanie, Alexis, Grace and Martha. Even Sophie was looking at her newly born cousin. Sophie's expression was something to behold. Kate got Card's attention by pointing. Card whipped out her phone then took the shot. Card never thought Sophie's dour expression would ever change. This pic proved her 100% wrong. Grace doted on another little one in the house. She was an Honorary Grand Mother to both Baby Jackson and now Emily. Jackson seemed to be the only one paying attention to his namesake.

Jackson was holding on to his namesake who was obviously unhappy. He deposited the squirming infant into Card's lap which seemed to be very funny to David who laughed at his Grand father. Kate wanted to hold him but Card backed away,

"Mom he needs his diaper changed and to be fed. After I finish that I'll bring him back…" Card said taking the screaming infant away.

"Ok Card you do that but I better get to see my Grandson soon!" Kate yelled at her retreating form.

"Speaking about feeding time…" Lanie said by thrusting Emily back in her arms. "She wanted her Mommy"

Kate gazed at her squirming child as she began to root. Rick draped a blanket over Kate and Emily so she could feed her Daughter without feeling like a Zoo animal on display.

David had left. He and Johanna were arguing again. Martha separated them.

Kate had a beatific smile on her face. Jenny was commiserating as two of hers got into it and Kevin had to separate them.

"I'm so sorry but the kids are over tired. Kate…It is great to see you out of the hospital." Kevin said being away the diplomat. "Merry Christmas Castles..."

Merry Christmas to you Ryans... Thanks for being here. I know Rick and I appreciated the effort. You walked 16 blocks to visit with 4 kids? You are certainly braver than me." Kate said.

"Nah the walk was fine. It was a bit cold but being here warmed us all up in a hurry." Kevin said.

"Kevin I called my car service you should use them to get your family home. Do not worry about your car." Rick said. "Merry Christmas old man..."

Soon it was the Brown's turn. Father and Grace Brown bid everyone a good Christmas then departed. Eric Sr. escorted them out. They were off to see Eric's Sister Dawn and her 3 kids who had been stuck on the Staten Island. Eric Sr. hugged and kissed his Mother and hugged his Dad. Then saw them safely to their vehicle.

Last to leave was Lanie and her kid who had fallen asleep in his Father's arms.

"It was good to see you Lanie, Espo and Enrico too" Kate said.

"Merry Christmas to you all Castles..." Espo whispered not willing to awake his son.

"Merry Christmas To you Espositos…!" Rick and Kate both said as they left.

Soon it was Martha's and Jackson's time to retire. Sophie had left much earlier.

Kate said good byes and then watched them leave through the connecting door.

"So Mrs. Castle we are alone at last" Rick said kissing his wife only to hear the twin battling it out among the shouts of Card telling them to behave.

Then Baby Jackson started crying. They hear Card reprimand them both going to soothe poor delicate ears of her Baby.

"So you wanted another one huh?" Rick said.

Kate smiled then looked at the sleeping Emily in her arms.

"Yeah Rick I did and I'm glad too." Kate said giving up Emily who sleepily opened her eyes to look at her Father.

Blue eyes met green gold ones. Rick felt so much love for his Daughter number 4. He placed her in the bassinette by the bed. He hoped Emily would be like Alexis. Hoping she would sleep through the night and not like Johanna who rarely slept at all. So far from the experiences at the hospital Emily was tending toward being like Alexis than Johanna.

Emily fell right back asleep Rick satisfied returned to pick up his wife the deposited her on the bed after a trip to the bathroom. Kate got ready for bed and together they slept peacefully until 5 in morning.

\\\\\

It was Alexis this time that awoke her Dad.

"Pumpkin…? What are you doing here?" Rick sleepily asked.

"I've got to go in and I need you to watch Eric for me." Alexis said.

"What about Big Eric?" Rick asked.

"Dad he has gone to the hospital. His Parents were in an Accident last night. He has gone to be with his Dad." Alexis explained.

"Accident where…?" Rick asked being concerned.

"I'm not sure he just got the call. Look I love you but I have to go. Be a good boy for Gramps ok Eric?" Alexis squatted down to talk to him eye to eye.

Eric nodded his head while she kissed him goodbye. Alexis left and Eric looked at the retreating form of his Mother. Rick realizing he needed to distract his Grandson made a strange noise to make Eric Jr. look at him.

"So Eric are you sleepy?" Rick asked.

Eric nodded.

"Ok climb up here and snuggle in between the covers…Comfortable? Great now go back to sleep." Rick said closing his eyes after Eric Jr. closed his.

\\\\\

Kate felt like a small heater was centered on her back. She opened her eyes to see Emily gurgling to herself.

"How are you doing bright eyed girl?" Kate asked.

She wanted to reach out and hold her girl. She remembered the rule so she pushed on Rick's shoulder. But it was not Rick's shoulder she connected. Turning she saw why she felt so warm. It was her Grandson all asleep looking adorable like his Grand Father. She brushed the hair which was falling down his forehead.

"Nah that is not creepy at all." Rick said watching her interact with her sleeping Grandson.

"Rick you awake?" Kate said startled by his voice. "How did Eric get in here?"

"Apparently Alexis was called in to work. There was an accident and Eric Sr. is at the hospital supporting his Dad. So she brought him here about 5 in the morning." Rick explained.

"Well Emily is awake could you give her to me?" Kate said.

Rick silently got out and padded over to where his Daughter lay wide awake looking so much like her Mother. Rick reached in and pulled her out then placed her in Kate's arms. Once there she started rooting. She was a hungry girl. Kate stomach growled at that same instant. That awoke Eric.

"Hey big guy would you like to help me fix breakfast?" Rick asked.

Eric nodded then ran toward the kitchen Rick chuckled chasing after him. Kate sighed and continued to feed her Daughter. Getting into the kitchen he was surprised to see Card busily getting stuff out. Johanna and David were at the table sketching. Eric ran over to sit next to his Aunt. He liked her better than David who tormented him. Johanna was just bossy.

"Morning Card…Do you want some help?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Dad I would like that…Dad you are still the trustee right?"  
Card asked.

"Yes Card if you are talking about BI I am…What is on your mind Daughter of mine?" Rick asked as he took orders from the kids still seated.

"Well it is about Carmine's plans she will need more than the 80 million of seed money to bring it to fruition. She has the only pristine real estate in Manhattan. She wants to subdivide it into a campus for women that are battered and learning center for their kids." Card said beating the eggs as Rick was grilling the ham steaks and making waffles.

"Well Card you have the ability as a majority share holder to talk to either Izzy or Chris about this…It sounds like a huge undertaking. She will need guidance. I could not think of two finer men to guide this kind of project to completion." Rick said flipping the waffle iron over.

"Actually I was hoping you would be by my side." Card said plating up the eggs. 

"Yes Card I will stand with you… Both are on vacation right now but when the New Year starts we will schedule a meeting." Rick said.

"Thanks Dad you are the best." Card said wrapping her arms around her Father.

The kids all went "Ewww"

Card still hugging her Father stuck her tongue at them which made them all giggle.

Rick served all the kids first while Card sat down with them. He disappeared into the bedroom to feed Kate and himself.

Getting there Kate stomach growled when she saw the food. Rick exchanged the tray of food for Emily. He burped her and changed her, Placing the onesie on her then returned her to the bassinette. Kate watched how good of a Dad he was. She was glad everything had worked out as she demolished her plate and half of Rick's too. Rick was returning to see the last morsel of food disappear into Kate's gullet. She then let out a great burp which was heard in kitchen area and heard the kids all broke into laughter. Even Rick could not help himself. Rick took the empty plates and gave his wife a dirty look. She had eaten both breakfast plates. Kate looked so innocent. He shook his head.

"Dad did you eat all that so fast?" Card asked.

"No Card that was all your Mother's doing." Rick said forlornly.

"Mommy is a Pig!" David giggled which set the other youngster's off.

Even Card had to smile at that one.

"She sure sounds like a big oinker right Eric?" Rick said smiling.

"I heard that Rick" came the voice from the bedroom. "I may even resemble that remark" as she appeared in the kitchen then let out another loud belch.

"Kate you are not supposed to be up yet." Rick scolded her.

Kate sat down then conversed with her kids. Card and Rick were busy creating something else for him to eat. Finally they were finished as Kate eyed his plate hungrily.

Rick sat down away from her trying unsuccessfully to defend his meal from her predations.

Rick was some what successful in feeding himself. Card had to laugh to see these two supposed adults squabbling like Johanna and David. Just then Martha came in.

Hello everyone and how is my Grand Daughters doing today? Martha asked.

"We are Fine Grams." Card said smiling with Johanna nodding.

Johanna was busy with her sketch.

"Oh Kate sorry I did not see you…How are you doing my dear?" Martha asked.

"Mother she's as healthy as a horse." Rick said kissing his Mother.

"She eats like one too" David said.

"And she sounds like an Oinker!" Eric Jr. said giggling.

"Oh so that is the sound I heard. I commented to Jackson that there must be fog rolling in for the foghorns to be sounding." Martha quipped.

Everyone laughed at that. Kate even turned red as Card's hair.

"So where is Alexis?" Martha asked.

"Mommy is at work. Grampa is minding me." Eric Jr. said.

"Really…? That is good so are you going to play with your relatives Eric?" Grams asked.

"Yes Mother…Alexis was called in. There was an accident. She will call once she is done. Would you like something to eat?" Rick asked rising.

"Well more of your delicious coffee and perhaps a pastry?" Martha sat down.

"Hey Martha have you seen my Dad?" Kate asked.

"Your Father left awhile ago. He wanted to do something… He did not explain. So sorry Kate I think you should text him. His phone would be on vibrate only." Martha said.

"Thanks Mom I think I will." Kate said getting out her phone then texted him.

The reply was short that he was returning soon. They would talk then.

"So where is the newest Grand Daughter of mine?" Martha asked.

She is asleep in our bedroom. At this point Card heard Baby Jackson fussing then left the room. A few minutes later she returned with him then sat him on her lap. He was busy looking at all the people surrounding him. Rick had left to retrieve Emily. He placed him on Kate's lap as Kate hobbled to her Couch. Card sat beside them. Martha was delighted to see her Great Grandson and Grand Daughter together side by side. Jackson came in and snapped the family all gathered around the two infants as they looked at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The days were getting closer to the time of the New Years party. With the new additions to the clan there was much to be happy about but also very sad indeed. Card swaddled baby Jackson who looked up at her with his big blue eyes. She still wondered about Kevin. She saw little of his Father in him. No somehow in this crazy genetics he looked like the Older Jackson Hunt. Card still shook her head on that one. Biologically speaking she is supposedly not related to the Castles. However, Carmine in her drinking days was not too particular who she slept. Card was conceived during that phase. She thought of asking Carmine now that she is clean and sober who might be her Actual Father. She dismissed it out of hand. She had not seen her Child's grand parents since the funeral. Card kept meaning to get over there when the weather would clear up. Though, that seemed to be an impossibility. The weather gave a short respite then dumped even more snow.

Card cradled Baby Jackson. She looked around the nursery. Emily's crib still sat unused. Her Mom Kate had not been cleared yet to climb the stairs. Despite Alexis' and Card's protests she had not let Emily out of her sight. Of course that equals both her Mom and Dad were a bit cranky most mornings. Emily was a good baby but still slept irregular hours. It was at least 6 days since her birth and during that time neither of her parents had gotten a good night sleep. Card was about to kidnap Emily with Martha's help. Her Mom should let others carry that burden. Card was finished rocking and getting Baby Jackson fed and diapered. He was falling asleep when she rose to place him back in the crib.

Card could smell someone cooking bacon. She imagined it was Alexis. She must have gotten off shift. Working at the ME's office during winter had many problems. There was an abundance of Homeless freezing to death. That kept her busy along with the increased car accidents too. Card thought it was a blessing that Alexis had something to keep her busy. Card had not seen her Brother in Law Eric for at least a week. It was ever since the Christmas day accident in Brooklyn. Eric had been at his Mother's Grace side. Father Brown could not leave his church for any extended time so Eric was there to hold her hand. She had not yet regained consciousness. Dr Davidson fixed the internal bleeding when she was brought in. She was in bad shape. At first he thought the wounds were caused all by the accident but CSU discovered two problems with that.

Since it was out of the 12th's jurisdiction only Alexis who was pulled to go to the scene was the one who had any idea what was going on in the investigation. Card thought how her Sister looked when she had returned. She immediately sought out her Father and they adjourned to his office. When they came out Rick was looking grim. Alexis confided later.

"Card you can't tell anyone…I'm going to be compromising an investigation. Gates would not like that." Alexis said.

"What do you mean to say Gates the Chief of all Detectives would not like you…Does this mean this was not an accident but intentional?" Card asked.

"Look I said too much…Yeah…That is exactly what I am saying…Grace was targeted. The Dump Truck full of sand ran into their car and should have gone over the bridge into the water. Somehow it did not but witness say a man jumped out of the Truck and pointed a shotgun at the window and a double blast was heard and two bystanders were caught by the same man. She was hurt really bad." Alexis said. "The other two did not make it."

Card thought for a moment. Then she said.

"Alexis you need to tell Gramps or at least Sophie so they can track the investigation. They need to know…Gramps would know how to keep everyone safe." Card seriously said.

"No, Gramps can not know…I can not be the source of this leak. Look Card please promise me you will not say a word?" Alexis pleaded.

Card did not want to give her a promise. She felt this affected everyone in the family just not the Browns. Reluctantly Card shook her head. Alexis much relieved hugged her Sister.

Card was thinking about that when her stomach rumbled. She got up and followed the delicious smell downstairs.

She saw Alexis looking harried but busy with the breakfasts. Both Johanna and David along with Eric Jr. were looking hungrily at her. Card walked in and poured a cup of Coffee.

"So when will breakfast be ready" Card said standing next to her Sister.

"Soon Card what do you want? I'm making Omelets and Please do not ask for a Smorelette today. I don't think my stomach would hold it for that." Alexis said.

Right Alexis as much as I like Dad's creation I will not force it on you. I sometimes forget how you are pregnant again. I suppose you are experiencing Morning sickness? If so I got some of those herbs Dad's friend brought the last time." Card said. "It sure helped me with Jackson's pregnancy."

"No Morning sickness yet but I'm hopeful it will stay that way." Alexis said.

"Alexis aren't you afraid you might risk exposure to something horrible still working in the ME's office while pregnant. I could not imagine doing something that dangerous when I was carrying Jackson. All the risk I was exposed was walking across Campus." Card said.

"So Card here you go" as Alexis plated the breakfast for all the kids.

Alexis conveniently ignored Card's concerns. The kids all dug in when Rick staggered out.

"Coffee good!" Rick mumbled.

"Good Morning Dad… I think you should take our offer up. Emily would need to get used to her crib. Now would be a good a time as ever." Card commented.

"No Card I think getting a good night sleep is not high on the priorities yet. Hello Pumpkin and kids." Rick said sitting down.

Good Morning Daddy. The all sang out.

Rick smiled and tousled the hair of both boys. Card smiled at her Dad as Johanna tried to get his attention.

"Johanna you will have to wait…Dad is not yet awake." Card scolded.

That is ok Card thanks for the help…Ok JoJo what do you want? Rick asked.

"I asked is Mommy going to be getting up soon?" Johanna asked with earnest eyes.

"No Johanna I do not think so." Rick said.

At this point Emily could be heard. Rick was about to get up but Alexis' hand pushed him down.

Relax Dad we got this. She said as Card rose and enter her parent's bedroom.

Kate was passed out as Emily in very big distress was crying loudly. Card picked up her sister and found she was wet tired and hungry. Alexis appeared with some expressed milk. Card changed Emily and now that she was drier calmed down with Card feeding her from the bottle. Emily at first refused the bottle but her hunger was more urgent so she finally opened her mouth then started to suck down the nourishment. Both Alexis and Card exited the room to let their Mother sleep.

\\\\\

Card took Emily upstairs and placed her in her crib. She would stay nearby to attend to the infant. Alexis came up stairs. She was looking ragged.

"Card can we talk?" Alexis asked.

"Sure Sis bring up a chair." Card replied.

"I've been thinking…I should not be working at the Morgue being pregnant. You are right about the dangers. I've just not been thinking clearly…I need to talk to Eric but he rarely leaves his Mother's side. I guess I need to talk to someone…" Alexis said.

Well I'm glad I could help are you going to resign? Or take a leave of absence? Card asked.

"Well they are shorthanded in the ME dept though I love my job…I doubt they would grant me a leave even with my Mother in law in the hospital hovering close to death." Alexis said.

"Well that leaves you no choice Alexis. You will have to resign. You can not do what Mom did when she exposed the twins to danger." Card said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right I will type up my resignation letter immediately. I will give it to Lanie by the end of the week." Alexis said.

"Alexis it is not as if you would not be in demand. I'm sure BI would be lucky to have you. Of course you do not have to decide right now." Card said.

"Yeah I suppose being placed behind a desk reviewing reports would be preferable than being out on the line." Alexis said. You know I once thought about following Mom's footsteps to become a detective. However Medicine was much more exciting to me."

Mom would have been proud if you did that." Card said. "I must confess I too had similar ideas early on but Physics and Math have been my calling. Though, I think I might help Dad on one of his books. That looks like fun too."

"So you want to write? What sort of Book? I have thought of being like Temperance Brennan. I mean her books are great science and good medical mysteries." Alexis said.

"Well I have sort of a draft I have been working on…" Card confessed. "I know your medical expertise might prove invaluable."

"Well I do have lots of experience with Dad's books. I did most of all the early editing." Alexis said. "Let me take a look at it and see what you have."

Card got up and pulled out her tablet and logged on to her personal files at the University.

She brought up a huge file then handed it to her Sister.

"Card this is massive…how many chapters is this?" Alexis asked scanning quickly through the contents.

"Well 130 chapters. I seem when I start writing I can not stop." Card confessed.

Well that is called the zone… Let me copy this file on to this drive and I will start work on editing. I'm sure I can whittle it down a bit. Once I'm finished you will need to give it to Mom and Dad. They are both good sounding boards." Alexis said.

"Alexis do you mean I should be publish?" Card asked.

"Well that would be up to Dad's opinion. I trust him…However, I love your prose what little I saw. So others might like it too." Alexis said. "Besides, this will take me awhile to edit. So you do not need to worry about Dad's reaction just yet."

Thank Alexis you are such a great older Sister. Card said as they hugged.

\\\\\

Kate awoke about 3 in the afternoon and looked around. She noticed Emily was not in her bassinette.

Card was sitting downstairs on the couch while Dad and Martha were talking with Johanna. She seemed to want to be an actress. Martha was giving her pointers while Rick was trying to convince her to be anything else. Alexis had returned to her apt.

Kate came out then flopped on the couch. Card got up to make her Mother more comfortable. Rick noticed his wife and broke off his argument to attend to her.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Rick said.

"Daddy it is 3 in the afternoon" David said running past to get to his Mommy with Eric Jr. following.

"Hi Mommy have you slept well…Daddy said we needed to be quiet…Were we quiet Mommy?" David asked.

"You were quiet David I did not hear you at all…." Kate said.

Card got up and went upstairs to pick up the sleepy girl to take her downstairs. She knew her Mom would want to know where her precious Daughter was.

"Here Mom I've been watching Emily for you while you slept. She has been a very good baby." Card said.

"Thanks Card I was wondering why I had not heard her cry." Kate said.

Kate was surrounded by her little ones and Card too. She looked very happy.


End file.
